University Life
by PrincessPika
Summary: Wammy's Dorms, where the 6 brightest boys in the school reside. But when you put genii together, what can happen? Cat-fights, misunderstanding and sexual tension! Yaoi.
1. Wammy's Dorms

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Sadly.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai

Hey there, everybody! Pika-chan is back with a new story!

Read, review and enjoy :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Wammy's Dorms**

The street in front of the University of Winchester was crowded with people, mostly freshmen in bright colours. They were yelling and cheering, proudly running around, waving flags with the University crest.

19 year old Mail Jeevas sighed, and pushed his way through the crowd. _'I fucking hate crowds.'_ he thought as he walked through the gate.

Pushing past students, parents and other people, he sat down on a bench. Putting down his three heavy suitcases, he got out the map of the university he kept in his backpack.

"Lesse, I'm here?" he asked himself, sighing as he stood up, trying to find someone that could help him. At that moment, a skinny blonde girl in a tiny skirt and fishnets walked past, texting.

"Hey, umm, can you help me?" Matt asked, adjusting his goggles as he walked up to her.

"Hm? Yeah, what is it?" the girl asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Umm, where exactly am I?" he asked.

"Misa knows! You are riiight here!" she said, giggling.

"Ok, thanks, umm, Misa was it?" Matt rolled his eyes behind his goggles. _'Why are all the cute ones such fucking morons?'_

"Yes! What is your name?" Misa asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Matt." He said instantly, and waved. "Bye now, Misa."

"Buuhhiiieee baaaiiii!!"" she yelled, and he sweatdropped. _'I feel sorry for the poor idiot she likes.'_

Grabbing his suitcases, he quickly found his way to the administration office.

"Umm, Mail Jeevas." He told the secretary, who smiled at him.

"First day?" she asked in a motherly voice.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Mail Matthew Jeevas, right?" she asked, pulling out a heavy stack of papers.

"Yup." he nodded again.

"Alright, you are in the Wammy's dorms. It's on the other side of the school." she said apologetically as Matt sighed. "All the information you need is here."

"Thank you." He put on a smile, and dragged his stuff back out.

"Wammy's dorms, eh? I should have so brought my car!" he muttered, and continued making his way to the eastern side of the school.

* * *

About an hour later, he walked up to the building with the sign 'Wammy's Dorms' on it. It was a three story plain looking apartment building, painted a dull gray.

"Alrighty. I'm on second." He walked in, and was greeted by a tall man that Matt guessed was the room adviser. He walked over, and smiled.

"You must be the new guy! Hi, I'm Stephen Loud, call me Gevanni." the black haired man said as he helped Matt with a suitcase. They climbed up one flight of stairs, and Gevanni put down the bag he was helping Matt carry.

"Hey, everyone, the new guy is here." he called. "What's your name?" he asked Matt.

"Mail Jeevas. Please call me Matt." he said, his goggles hiding his eyes.

"You called, Gevanni?" two boys had walked up to them. One had messy black hair, and was barefoot. His companion had neat brown hair and was wearing a dress shirt and slacks. Another black haired boy stuck his head out of his room, a slightly hungry expression in his eyes as he looked at the brunette.

"Yes. Light, L, this is Matt. Matt, that's Elliot Lawliet, but everyone calls him L." He pointed to the slouching boy. "That's Raito Yagami. We call him Light." Light smiled, and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Matt said, shaking his hand. L and Light smiled at him, and went up the stairs to what Matt assumed was their lounge area.

"You must be the new guy. I'm Teru Mikami." The black haired boy said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hi." Matt nodded back, and grabbed his suitcases. "Umm, where is my room?"

"Your room is over there. I'll get the others here." Gevanni pointed to the room at the end of the hall, and disappeared up the stairs.

Matt started to walk to his room, attempting to carry his three suitcases that felt like lead. He walked a few more steps, before he tripped over a toy robot.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled, his cheeks red in embarrassment. "Tell me no one saw that."

"Tough luck, I did." A voice above him said. Matt looked up at a blonde in combat boots, tight leather pants and a leather midriff top.

"Are you a transvestite?" Matt asked, getting up, and dusting himself off. He got up, and instantly, a boot to his chest knocked him back down.

"Oww, what the hell was that for, Blondie?" Matt glared through his orange goggles.

"First of all, It's Mello. Call me anything but Mello, I will fucking shove my goddamn boot up your ass, got it, cunt? And secondly, if you call me a transvestite again, I will fucking hurt you." Mello gave him a glare that would scare demons.

"It's Matt. Jesus, just because your thong is giving you a wedgie, don't take it out on me." Matt rolled his eyes, and he stood up again, walking towards where Gevanni pointed his room to be.

"Fuck you, dickhead!" Mello yelled after him.

"No homo, baby." Matt smirked, and quickly ducked into his room, locking the door.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" he heard Mello yell, and chuckled. He threw down his suitcase full of clothes, and carefully put down his suitcase full of his game consoles and laptop. The last suitcase was filled with clothes, video games, posters and other crap he threw in before he left.

"Time to make this place look presentable." He muttered, and started 'decorating.' Or, in other words, putting up posters, charging his laptop, and putting his stuff away. For safe keeping, he gently placed his Wii, Xbox and PS3 in the closet. In case someone (_coughMellocough_) would try to smash it.

He finished an hour later, and started to play his DS, like he usually did.

"Hey, Matt, Gevanni bought pizza. Let's go!" Light knocked on his door, L right beside him.

"Sure." Matt followed the two upstairs to the lounge.

Gevanni and Mikami were sitting on a couch, talking. When Light walked past, Matt could see Mikami's eyes following his movements with a lustful look.

"Umm, L, can I ask you something?" Matt asked the insomniac.

"Is it about Mikami and Light?" L asked, and Matt nodded.

"Mikami has a crush on Light. By crush, I mean fanatical obsession." L explained, a barely detectable twinge of anger in his voice. "He is fuck buddies with Gevanni, as you can see." the two looked over at Gevanni, who had a hand up Mikami's thigh, rather close to his penis.

"I have much to learn." Matt laughed, and L nodded.

"Indeed you do. Matt, there is one last member of our dorms that you should meet, Near." They walked into a smaller room that was painted all white. The floor had toys, puzzles and dominoes scattered everywhere, and a small television set. In the center of the room sat a small boy, also dressed in all white. It took Matt a second to notice him.

"Near, this is Matt, the newest member of our dorms." L said, and they walked into the blinding room.

"Hello." Near said politely, not taking his eyes off the puzzle. "Welcome to Wammy's dorms."

"Hey." Matt waved, and smiled. Near didn't turn to look at the redhead, instead, he continued doing his puzzle.

"He is a natural loner. Please don't mind him, he isn't used to company at all. He is barely used to us." L explained in a whisper as they exited the room.

"I can see that." Matt nodded. He grabbed a slice of pizza before sitting down on the couch, ignoring Gevanni and Mikami,who were practically making out.

"Yo bitches, I'm fucking starved." Mello said, stomping towards the food. "Jesus, Mikami, Gevanni, keep it in your fucking pants."

"Says the one that can't get laid." Mikami muttered.

"Repeat that, four-eyes, before I fuck your face up." Mello threatened.

"Mello please stop threatening Mikami. And Mikami, don't provoke Mello." Light sighed, intervening. Mikami looked at him with adoring eyes, like a blind man who saw the sun for the first time. No exaggeration.

"Fine, pussy." Mello growled, rolling his eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Matt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes. Mello is rather, how can I put it, impulsive and violent." L explained as he sat down beside Matt, and Light sat between L and Mikami.

"No shit, Sherlock." muttered Matt. L nodded, subtly death glaring Mikami, who was talking to a bored looking Light.

"Yo, ass face, move." Mello demanded, glaring at Matt.

"Suck it, Barbie. I was here first." Matt smirked, eating his pizza.

"What did I tell you about calling me anything but Mello?" the blonde glared, a hand around the younger's throat. He bit off a bit of his chocolate bar with a loud crunch.

"You're gonna fuck me up the ass because you are horny and I'm damn sexy?" Matt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Repeat that. I fucking dare you." Mello moved closer, his hand restricting Matt's breathing.

"Jesus, someone's PMS-ing today." Matt choked out, struggling for breath as Mello's hand tightened again. He threw the foil of his chocolate bar to the side, and made the other hand into a fist. Matt closed his eyes, expecting a punch in the face that never came.

"Mello should not hurt Matt. Mello is very impulsive, and his emotions lead him instead of logic. Mello is being foolish." Near said. Matt looked at him gratefully, smiling as best as he could at his savior.

"Who the fuck did you just call foolish, dickface?" Mello lunged at Near, but was held back by Gevanni.

"Mello, enough. Don't hurt Near." Gevanni sighed in annoyance. It was like lecturing a little kid. A little kid with violent tendencies, but an emotional little kid nonetheless.

"Fuck you." Mello grumbled, and he stomped back to his room.

* * *

"Hey, Near, would you mind if I play video games here?" Matt asked, poking his head into the white room, as he dubbed it.

"Sure, but please don't be too loud." Near said, looking up from his puzzle.

"So, Near, what's with you and Mello? He seems like he really hates you." Matt asked after he put in COD:4 into the Wii he brought with him.

"Mello and I are academic rivals. Mello has a big inferiority complex." Near explained, and looked at Matt. "I suggest you do not piss him off."

"Damn, you can swear, Near?" Matt laughed, and smiled at Near. "So, what else should I know about Wammy's Dorms? What about L and Light? What are they?"

"L and Light are interested in each other, but they are too stubborn to admit it. Mikami likes Light, has a girlfriend, Misa. He does not like her, and Misa is like Mikami. A fanatic obsessed with Light. Gevanni and Mikami are in a fuck buddy relationship, as L has told you." Near said the last part with a slightly bitter tone.

"What about you Near?" Matt asked, "You got anybody you like?"

"No." Near said, and turned to Matt. "What about you?"

"Hmm, no." Matt laughed. "There seems to be alotta drama here."

"That is true." Near agreed. They both fell quiet, except for the loud explosions coming from Matt's video game.

"Would you turn that shit down?" Mello screamed from the door, death glaring Matt and Near.

"Sorry, I didn't know the princess needed her sleep." Matt teased, and laughed.

"Suck my dick, bitch." Mello said, flipping off Matt.

"I know you want me to, but I'm not gay, Melly." Matt smirked. Mello stomped over to him, and slapped him in the face.

"Call me Melly one more time, and I'll make you wish you were never fucking born." Mello whispered in her ear.

"You're all bark and no bite, baby." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you." Mello glared, and bit Matt's earlobe roughly.

"No thanks." Matt glared back, attempting to push Mello away. But Mello was stronger, and he remained in front of Matt, leaning dangerously close to his lap.

"Mello, Matt it is late. Please be quiet, I wish to sleep." Near said, walking out of the room.

"Goodnight, Near." Matt called, and scooted back, away from Mello. "I guess I'm gonna go sleep too. Goodnight, Mello-hime." he winked, and walked to his room.

"You too, Bitch." Mello bit back in annoyance, and walked to his room, pissed.

'_This new guy, no one ever talked back to me. He's something else. Hn, he may be fun to mess he isn't that ugly. This is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

Ok, how did you like the first chapter of my newest story?

Sorry if some of the information on dorms is misleading, I'm only in gr.9, so I wouldn't know =.="

And, I'm so sorry, but I had to name L Elliot. L is an awesome name, but I think that it wouldn't sound like an actual first name someone would have, so I just changed his name. Don't worry, no one will call him that, but I just needed to do it! Gomenasai!!

Please leave me a review :)

With love(and cake to reviewers),

Pika-chan


	2. Psychotic

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Sadly.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Psychotic  
**

"So, what Faculty are you?" Near asked Matt the next morning.

"Hmm, I'm in The Faculty of Arts, English. You?" Matt asked, helping himself to a piece of toast with peanut butter.

"Faculty of Humanities and Social Sciences. Psychology." Near said, sipping some of his orange juice.

"Smartass, I see. What about the others?" Matt laughed, smiling at Near.

"Mikami is in Law Year 2, L and Light are Psychology with me, but they are Year 2. Mello is in Psychology also. Year 1, like us." Near explained, smiling back slightly.

"So, I'm stuck with the psychology majors?" Matt sighed, as he stood up. "I have Advanced Math next. You?"

"Same here. I have the same schedule as Mello, so he has that class too." Near said, standing up also.

"Great. Permanent PMS has class with us." Matt rolled his eyes, as he walked to his room, grabbing his textbook and PSP.

"I suggest you try to not piss Mello off as much, Matt." Near said a few minutes later, re-emerging from his room carrying a backpack.

"Why? Priss doesn't even hit hard." Matt said, rolling his eyes behind his goggles.

"Last guy that pissed Mello off got sent to the hospital. For three months." Near explained.

"Dayum." Matt sighed, pulling out a cigarette. "You mind?"

"Yes, but since we are outside, I'll ignore it." Near said, adjusting his backpack.

"Thanks." The redhead said, inhaling poisonous smoke. "So, where we off to?"

"Aizawa's class. That building over there." Near pointed, as the two walked up to the large building.

The class was on the second floor, and was filled with around 20 students. Matt instantly recognized the bright blond head that was Mello, sitting in the front. Looking around, he noticed a girl he knew from his orphanage, Linda.

"Linda! Hey, I didn't know you were going here!" He said, placing his stuff beside the blonde pig-tailed girl.

"Matt? Hey, how are you!" She smiled, looking up from her sketchbook. "Lemme guess, Arts Faculty?"

"Yeah. Let me guess, Arts Management?" He asked, glancing at her sketchbook.

"Yup." She smiled, and continued drawing. "How do you like Winchester so far?"

"It's great. Got nice roommates, one's a bitch though, but they are friendly." Matt said, ignoring the death glare Mello was sending him.

"They have class with us?" Linda asked, putting her stuff down to look around.

"Yeah. Near, and Mello. Near's nice, but Mello is a princess." Matt laughed, gesturing to the blonde and the white-haired boy, both of them sitting in the front.

"The white haired one is cute. His name is Near, right?" giggled Linda, smiling at Matt.

"Yeah." Matt nodded, and at that moment, Aizawa walked in, and looked at the class.

"Welcome to Advanced Math. My name is Aizawa, and I am your professor. This year will be difficult, but if you study, you'll manage. Grab the material list, and I'll see you tomorrow." and with that, he walked out of class.

"So, what do you have next?" Matt asked, and Linda yawned.

"Creative Writing. You?"She closed her eyes, tired.

"Same." He said, pulling out a map to search for the English building.

* * *

"Hey, sheep." Mello said, pulling Near along to the Psychology building.

"Yes, Mello?" Near asked, ignoring the use of his nickname.

"Doesn't that Matt guy strike you as strange?" Mello asked.

"Just because he has the balls to stand up to you, doesn't make him strange." Near said monotonously.

"Suck it." Mello glared, sticking his middle finger up at Near.

"No thank you." Near smirked, walking over to his seat. Mello sat beside him, a pissed look on his face.

"In your wet dreams, bitch." Mello said, sticking his tongue out.

"No. I am straight, unlike yourself, Mello." Near said, turning his attention to the front. If Mello was in an anime, he would have a giant vein throb and steam going out of his ears. He glared at Near, and curled his hand into a fist, aiming it at Near's cheek. Near moved back slightly, smirking at Mello as the blond's fist missed by an inch.

"Mello, Near! Is there a problem?" Their teacher, Ide, asked, glaring at the two.

"No Mr. Ide." They answered in unison, sporting fake smiles.

"Good. So, onto class..."

* * *

"Yo, any of you freaks have lunch?" Mello called, dumping his books in his room.

"I have lunch, though I wouldn't call myself a freak." L said, peering at Mello from under his fringe.

"Sorry, L." Mello laughed, and sat down on the couch beside the raven-haired man. "So, anything new?"

"No, but Mello should try to be better friends with Matt. You are going to be living with him for the next year." L said, smiling slightly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a lunch meeting with Light."

"Have fun on your date!" Mello called, rolling his eyes.

"It is not a date, Mello." L called back, sticking his tongue out.

* * *

"Hey, anyone here?" Matt called a few minutes later, putting his books away.

"Great, Ginger is here." Mello groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Watcha watchin', Mello-drama?" Matt asked, sitting beside the blond on the couch.

"News, biyatch." Mello said, licking his chocolate bar.

"Dude, I told you, no homo. Stop trynna give that poor chocolate a blowjob. It's creepy." Matt smirked, and Mello gave him his most vicious death glare.

"Repeat that. I. Fucking. DARE. You." He said, a smile on his face.

"Me. Li. Key. Girls. No. Li. Key. Boys. You. Cho. Co. La. Te. Blow-blow. Me. No. Li. Key. When. You. Blow-blow. Cho. Co. La. Te." Matt said, slowly, as if he was speaking to a 2 year old. A very retarded 2 year old. He smiled wide, and nodded.

Mello snarled, and hurled himself at Matt, slapping, punching and kicking everything he can. Matt retaliated, pushing and attempting to shove the older boy off him.

"You mother-fucking, cock-sucking, dip-shit, fucktarded, little fucking cunt wanker!" Mello screamed, his fist grazing Matt's head.

"I only have a dick. Unlike you, I have no cunt." Matt smiled, and Mello slapped him hard.

"Fuck you." He spat, grabbing a bottle of water, and stomping off.

"No thanks. It's too stretched out there for me, and I like 'em tight!" Matt called after him, ducking as a bottle of water was aimed at him.

"I told you you shouldn't provoke Mello. You have bruises and cuts now." Near said, walking up to Matt from the white room.

"No big deal. It doesn't hurt, and it'll heal." Matt said, smiling slightly. "So, wanna grab food?"

"Alright." Near said, looking at Matt's bruises skeptically.

* * *

"Welcome to Chemistry 101. My name is Higuchi, and I'll be your teacher." The brown-haired man said, lazily leaning back against the desk.

"Ah, Mr. Keehl, how nice of you to join us." He said, smirking as the fuming blonde stomped in and glared at him. He sat down in the front, not even bothering to look around.

"Hey Mello." Matt said, smiling politely.

"Hey cunt." Mello said, glaring at him.

"Five minutes late, and such crude language? You are really begging for a detention here, Mello." Higuchi said, the smirk still on his face.

"Hn." Mello glared.

"Mr. Higuchi, ignore my rude friend here," Matt said, throwing an arm around Mello's shoulders, smiling, "And please start from the beginning."

"Alright. Now, here are your material lists, and course information. You are dismissed." Higuchi nodded, walking out of the classroom.

"You're welcome." Matt smiled, walking out of the classroom.

"For what?" Mello snarled, rolling his eyes.

"For saving your anorexic ass from detention." Matt said, looking around for Near.

"And you say you're straight when you were checking out my hot ass." Mello smirked, licking his lips.

"Way to be modest, Mello-drama." Matt rolled his eyes, waving over at Near. "See ya later."

"Bye cock-sucker." Mello waved, walking off to his next period class.

* * *

"So, Mikami, how was class?" Gevanni asked, leaning against his door frame.

"Boring." Mikami answered, smiling as Light walked in. And the smile dropped instantly as L walked in beside him, licking an ice cream cone.

"Hey Mikami. Hey Gevanni." Light waved, walking over to the other two.

"H-Hi Light!" Mikami smiled like a fangirl, oh, excuse me, fanboy. His cheeks were light pink, and he had anime hearts all over the place.

"Yo." Light said, going into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Good job, Lover-boy." Gevanni laughed, clapping Mikami in the back.

"I hate you." Mikami glared.

"Love you too." Gevanni said sarcastically, walking to his office.

* * *

"So, you knew Mello since you were 8? And you're what, 18 now?" Matt asked, looking at his new friend.

"Yes. We went to the same orphanage together." Near said, nodding.

"You two orphans too?" Matt asked, throwing an arm around Near's shoulders.

"Yes." Near nodded, and turned to Matt. "That girl you were talking to in Advanced Math, she seemed a bit familiar. What was her name again?"

"Oh, Linda? Yeah, she's also from an orphanage." Matt explained, taking out his phone to check the time. "It's 5. When do you have class tomorrow?"

"10am." Near answered, and looked at the sky. "Would you like to get some dinner?"

"Duh. Can't you hear my stomach?" Matt joked, and the two left towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"And I was like, oh no you didn't, and she was like, hell yeah, I like did!" Misa said, her overly-made-up eyes extra wide as she spoke to a interested looking Takada.

"No freakin' way Misa!" she said, smiling. "Hey Light! Come join us!" she called, waving the brunette over.

"Takada. Misa." Light said, sighing as he sat down with his tray filled with a salad, an apple and chips. L sat beside him, with a tray filled with various sweets.

"I don't get it. You are skinny as a twig, and you eat like a fat ass that is about to get sent away to fat camp. How is that fucking possible!?" Misa asked, glaring at L.

"I use my brain. The brain burns alot of calories if you use it." L smirked, shoving a spoon-full of strawberry shortcake in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious." he moaned.

"Fuck you! I'm on a diet!" Misa complained, glaring at the panda-like boy.

"You have been on a diet since I've met you in high school, Misa. You haven't lost a pound." L said, tilting his head to the side.

"WHAT! I SO HAVE, ASSHOLE!" Misa shrieked, stomping away. She pulled Takada, who was talking to Light, away with her.

"L, you just caused a scene." Light sighed, glaring at his best friend.

"So I have. But I'm gonna get another Jello cup. You want anything?" L asked, standing up.

"Yes, an Advil for my migraine." Light said, closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

"Alright." L nodded, and walked off towards the cafeteria line.

"Hey pretty-boy." Mello said, sitting next to Light in Misa's empty seat.

"Hey Mel-donna." Light said, sticking his tongue out at the blond.

"Where did L go?" Mello asked, shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Jello and hopefully, an Advil. Misa is giving me a migraine." Light sighed again.

"Misa is that blond who looks like Mello's sister, right?" Matt asked, suddenly appearing with a tray full of fries, and a burger.

"That slut isn't my sister, Goggles." Mello glared at the redhead that was practically inhaling his fries.

"Compared to you, she isn't a slut." Matt teased, ducking as a piece of Light's lettuce flew at his head. Courtesy of Mello.

"Shuddup." Mello fumed.

"Nice comeback." L said, handing a bottle of water and a couple of pills to Light. Near sat beside them with a small bag of baby carrots and dressing.

"Suck Light's dick." Mello retorted, a crazy smirk spreading on his face.

"I would, but Misa has dibs on it." L laughed, neatly ducking the carrot that Light threw at him.

"That idiot has no dibs on anything of mine." Light ground out, sighing. "Ow. Oww, migraine attack."

"Serves you right for making me sit properly." L glared, sitting in his usual crouch.

"Well, excuse me, Rem fucking hates my guts for rejecting Misa, and she was gonna give us a fucking detention!" Light glared back.

"What a dyke." Mello sighed, rolling his eyes. "What, that bitch hates me for badmouthing Shidoh."

"You should know better then badmouthing a teacher, especially one who's sister is a scary freak." Near said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe Melly had a blonde moment." Matt joked, and Mello slapped him, standing up.

"Fuck you." He said, storming off again.

"What a drama queen." Matt sighed, rubbing at his stinging cheek.

* * *

14 Reviews? *faints* Wow, thank you so much everyone!!!! And thanks for the favourites/subscribes!! You are all so amazingly awesome :D

And sorry for not updating! I've been busy, and I'll try updating faster next time! Think, about a week. If I have the time. But I'm sorry, I have so much projects due DX Eff school sometimes.

Umm, if any of you know a thing or two about uni life, and classes, I'd love your help! And thank you for telling me I'm on the right track!!

Also, for those of you who've read Backstage, should I space out the romance between Mello and Matt(slowly friends, then best friends, then crushing and finally lovers. Like, each stage spanning a few months), or should I make it span a few weeks like Backstage? I just want to know what to plan ahead for.

With love,

Pika-chan


	3. Party in the Tokyo

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Sadly.

**Warnings: **Language, implied shonen-ai, and very dirty humor.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Party in The Tokyo  
**

"FINALLY! IT'S FRIDAY!!" Matt laughed, a big smile on his face. He ran into the white room, which he just found out was named the Playroom by the others.

"I know. I am excited too. What are your plans?" Near asked, looking up at Matt from his Lego tower. He was lying on his stomach, his legs in the air.

"I might go to a party. You wanna go if I find one?" the redhead asked his new best friend, carefully stepping over the tower to sit beside Near.

"I don't like parties that much, Matt. But thank you for the invite." the younger boy said, smiling apologetically.

"Oh no, you are going with me, baby." Matt smirked, throwing an arm around Near's shoulders. "You desperately need to cut loose a bit, Near."

"I see that I have no choice in the matter." Near rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you do not. I'll text Linda if she knows anything." Matt said, pulling out his phone to text his friend.

"Matt, Near?" Light asked, walking into the Playroom, almost tripping over a fallen Transformer.

"Yeah?" Matt asked, looking at the older boy.

"Misa and Takada are having a party and told me to invite you." Light said, sighing.

"Whoo, you just made my plans, Light, ma man!" Matt jumped up, clapping Light on the back. "I love having Mista Popula as a roommate."

"Fuck you." Light muttered glaring.

"Misa might. If you are very desperate." Matt said, sticking his tongue out.

"I am not." Light said, rolling his eyes and leaving.

"So, wanna head over to class now? Lunch is almost over." Near said a few minutes later, climbing out of his Lego mini-fortress.

"Sure. We have math next, yes?" Matt asked, walking back to his room.

"Yeah." Near nodded.

"Hey Matt, Near. Heading off to class?" Gevanni asked boredly, looking at them.

"Pretty much." Matt said, adjusting his backpack a bit. "What are you gonna do?"

"Work." Gevanni made a face, turning back to his office. "Boring, crappy work, but I make money from it."

"All that matters, then." Matt smiled, leaving with Near. Near turned back to wave at Gevanni, and ran a bit to catch up with Matt.

"Yo, Near, do you have a cell phone?" Matt asked, looking down at the sheep-like boy.

"Yes." Near nodded, and handed the phone to Matt, in turn, grabbed Matt's phone. "I'll type my number in, and you can type in yours." he explained.

"Smart." Matt nodded, typing in his number. After he was done, he turned the phone around, and snapped a picture of him making a funny face. "There you go, Near."

"Here." the younger smiled, giving Matt his phone back.

"That is a very good picture of you." Near joked, and Matt laughed.

"Yes, I do look hot with my goggles on, and my tongue out." he smirked, winking. "You should've taken a picture too, or is that too girly?"

"I do not like having my picture taken." Near said, his cheeks a faint pink.

"Aww, don't be like that!" Matt said, pouting. "Here, let's take one together." He clicked the camera button, and threw an arm around Near's shoulders, sticking his tongue out, and his free hand making a peace sign. Near just looked blankly at the camera.

"C'mon, Near, smile!" the redhead mock-glared, and the albino put on a shy smile.

"There we go!" Matt smiled, looking at the picture. "Very hot." he laughed.

"Yes, it is a good picture." Near nodded, and his eyes widened. "Umm, Matt, I think we are going to be late for class."

"FAAAACK!" Matt screamed, and grabbed Near's wrist, sprinting to the math building. They made it in with a second to spare.

"We are on time." Near said, blinking.

"I'm TIRED!" Matt complained, plopping down on the nearest desk. Which happened to be the one beside Mello.

"What, right-hand marathon or video-game shit?" the blonde sneered.

"I use my left hand, FYI, and I just sprinted a mile dragging along about 80 pounds of weight. Good workout." Matt said, rolling his eyes behind his goggles.

"Ok, I never needed to know that first part, and wow, geek can run." Mello said, in mock shock.

"Yes, I can. Betcha I'm faster then you." Matt smirked.

"Heh, in your dreams." Mello smirked back.

"Don't flatter yourself, Melly, you'll never be in my dreams. But I think I'm in yours." Matt winked, pressing his cheek to the desk to avoid a collision with Mello's fist.

"You wish." Mello glared, and took out a pencil, and looked at Aizawa, who was lecturing about algebra. He took notes rapidly, while Matt sat back, texting Linda.

* * *

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: Linda

_R U going 2 Misa's party 2nite?_

Sender: Linda Phillips

To: Mattie

_Yup. U?_

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: Linda

_Hell yea! Who else is goin?_

Sender: Linda Phillips

To: Mattie

_Misa, Takada, obvsly. I heard Mello might go, but that was just a rmr. Light and L, i'm guessin'. U know who else is comin'?_

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: Linda

_Me n Near. Where is da party at ?_

Sender: Linda Phillips

To: Mattie

_Tokyo Dorms. 2 floor, all nite :)_

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: Linda

_Fck yea! Thx, Linda. There gonna b booze?_

Sender: Linda Phillips

To: Mattie

_Of cors! Oh, Matt, how did u get Near 2 cum?_

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: Linda

_XD No homo, Linda. but i convinced Near 2 go. U gonna make a move on him?_

Sender: Linda Phillips

To: Mattie

_U have a drty mind *eyeroll* and yup :)_

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: Linda

_Yes, i do. k, see u at da party._

Sender: Linda Phillips

To: Mattie

_see u._

* * *

"You shouldn't be texting in class, Goggles." Mello said, rolling his eyes.

"I want to, so I will. What's it to you?" Matt asked, looking up at Mello.

"Nice comeback. Almost as gay as your goggles." Mello smirked.

"These goggles aren't gay, Mr. Skin Tight Leather Madonna-wannabe." Matt glared, sticking his tongue out at Mello.

"I am not a Madonna wannabe, bitch." Mello glared back, slapping Matt's arm.

"You're right. Madonna hits harder." The redhead winked, narrowly avoiding a punch from Mello. "Gawd, it's called anger management, Blondie. Don't you have chocolate to devour?"

"It's called shut the fuck up, before I fuck your face up, cuntwhore!" Mello glared, his face flushing light red with anger.

"Cuntwhore. Very creative." Matt said with mock appreciation. "How about we don't fight in class. I don't feel like getting in trouble before a party. Speaking of which, is Blondie gonna grace us with his presence?"

"I'm going. Why, you wanna grind on me?" Mello smirked, licking his lips.

"I'm sure you have a pussy, but I like boobs." Matt said, and stood up, walking out of the classroom. Mello quickly followed, his face turning a deeper shade of red. He grabbed the redhead by the back of his shirt, and pulled him back until his ear was close to the blond's lips.

"Damn bastard, my dick is definitely fucking bigger then yours!" Mello snarled in his ear, and kicked the redhead in the back of the knees, before stomping off to his next class.

"Sorry, but mine's is bigger then 2 inches!" Matt yelled, and Mello turned around, flipping him off. Laughing, the red haired boy ran up to Linda, grabbing her wrist to stop himself. "Hey."

"Hey. Arguing with Mello?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Matt nodded. "Linda, you know all these rumors. Now tell me, is Mello gay?"

"He acts gay, and he looks gay. But most people think he's playing for attention." Linda said, turning towards the building.

"I figured that much out." Matt smiled, sitting beside his friend in the back row. "Oh, and a little warning, Near is shy at first. He'll get a bit more talkative if he wnats to. So, don't be offended if he doesn't talk."

"Alright. Thanks." Linda said, giving Matt a cheerful smile before turning to her sketchbook.

* * *

Two hours later found Matt and Near walking to a nearby convenience store on campus.

"So, we better load up on Red Bull, Linda said it's gonna be an all night party!" Matt smirked, grabbing a box of the energy drinks.

"It is bad to mix energy drinks with alcohol." Near said, looking at the Red Bull skeptically.

"So is smoking, but I do that too. Shit, Near, when will you realize that I don't give much of a shit about my health?" the redhead rolled his eyes, grabbing a box of ramen noodles and a bag of Lays.

"You should." The younger boy said, looking slightly worried. "I'll be worried if you get ill."

"Aww, how adorable!" Matt laughed, smiling at Near. "Thanks for caring, but I'll care when I'm older. Now, I just wanna have a kick ass time!"

"I see." Near nodded, and took a bottle of water. "So I can drink something at the party." he explained.

"Alright. All of these please." The redhead smiled at the cashier.

"Okay." she smiled, and rang up the purchases. "That will be $15.75."

"Here you go. Bye." Matt waved, taking the bag of stuff. Near followed him.

"Thank you." He said, realizing that Matt paid for his drink.

"No problemo. Now, let's get ready, party starts at 7." The two walked back to the dorm quickly.

* * *

"LIGHT-O, EELLL, You guys going to partay?" Matt asked, scaring the two older boys on the couch.

"Hell no." They both answered in unison, turning back to the TV.

"Whhhhaaayyyy?" The redhead dragged out, pouting.

"Too many sluts." Light said, rolling his eyes.

"It is too crowded for me." L said, expressionlessly.

"C'mon, have some fun." Matt sighed. "Who knows, Misa might find someone and leave you alone."

"I doubt it. She liked me since grade 9, Matt. She even paid her way into Uni to be with me." Light sighed, closing his eyes.

"Wow, stalker much?" The redhead laughed, and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Yes, she is. But, how about we go. Free alcohol." L said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm only going for the booze. First weekend of sophomore year, and I'm getting wasted. You?" Light smirked, his eyes on Matt and Near.

"I am not drinking." Near said, heading for the playroom.

"Hell to the yeah, and Near, get over here!" Matt sighed, pulling the albino along with him.

"Why can I not play with my Legos?" Near asked, annoyed.

"Because, we need to make you look hot. And I'm starting to sound like a chick." Matt stuck his tongue out in annoyance.

"What is wrong with how I look?" Near asked, mock-glaring.

"Nothing, just dress up, and have some fun. Here, let's see what you have." The older boy opened his closet, searching through clothes. He ended up pulling out a pair of black high-top Converse, baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. "This should look good on you."

"Thank you, but these jeans are big on me. Length-wise and hip wise." Near said, examining the jeans.

"Here. Put them on." Matt said, turning back to his closet to find his clothes. The younger boy obeyed, pulling on the jeans.

"Ok, you better be happy these jeans aren't my favorites." Matt smirked "I'm giving them to you. And don't pull them up so high. Here's how you properly wear your jeans."

The redhead pushed his own jeans down a bit, and secured with a belt. "It's called low-riding, Near." he explained.

"I know. But if I try to walk, the length of the jeans will make me trip." Near said, looking at his reflection.

"Then cuff 'em. Gawd, I sound like a chick." Matt sighed, and pulled on a purple and white striped t-shirt.

"You do not. A girl sounds like Misa, or Mello when he is pissed." Near said, chuckling.

"Haha, dude, there is a reason we are friends. Now c'mon, let's get going!" The redhead messed his hair up, and adjusted his goggles on top of his head, exposing deep green eyes.

"I just noticed your eyes are green." Near said, peering at Matt curiously.

"Yeah, they are." He nodded, and walked into the living room. L and Light had apparently changed into party clothes, and Mikami was in his room.

"So, we gonna go?" Matt asked, smirking.

"I guess." L said, standing up.

"Yeah." Light nodded, and the four exited together, walking the half mile to Tokyo Dorm.

It was one of the largest dorms in the university, with 4 floors and a big lounge. It was nicknamed Tokyo Dorm, because of the two Japanese students that lived there. Misa and Takada. The two prettiest girls, and the most popular. And the girls that were throwing the party.

"Hey, Light, you won't get pissed if I dance with Misa, right?" Matt asked as they walked up to the Dorm.

"No. Why?" Light asked.

"Because she is hot, and I think I might dance with her if I get drunk." he explained, laughing.

"We should assign someone to make sure we don't get too shit-faced." L said, leaning against the wall.

"Who is going to drink the least?" Light asked.

"Me." Near said, looking up at them. "I am not drinking any alcohol. I brought water." He held up the water bottle.

"Alright, Near, you mind being our assigned baby-sitter?" Matt asked.

"No, I do not." the short boy nodded.

"THANKYOUNEAR!"Matt jumped, hugging the boy. "Let's GOOOO!"

"I believe he is a bit drink already." L whispered.

"Or he had one too many Red Bulls." Near said, rolling his eyes.

They walked into the dorm, and were greeted with loud music, dancing bodies, and alcohol.

And they were off.

* * *

A/N:

Did anyone get the Madonna reference? If you watch the MV to Jump, doesn't she look like Mello? I even made a comment on that, ahaha. And so did many DN fans. Good to know celebs like awesome anime XD

And yes, it is bad to mix energy drinks and alcohol. Of course, I'm not speaking from experience, but rather what I read in 17 like 2 years ago.

On the topic, sorry if I'm making the drunk party a big thing. I've read that not all parties are booze-fests, but let's make this one one, ok? It has major significance to the plot line :)

So the romance part will span for some time :D But, just a warning, I might get bored of this story. If I do, please nicely threaten me to write this story XD No, actually. No kidding. And expect a little twist ;)

I, for some reason, have started to watch Jersey Shore. Well, trying to, but my computer keeps shutting down randomly. Gawd, anyone know how to fix this problem? So, I wanna write a parody fic of Jersey Shore w/the Death Note cast. You guys think that's a good idea? (after I finish U.L, of course.)

Sorry if I messed up chatspeak. I actually type full sentences in texts. XD and it won't let me post the at symbol. So, replace all at's with the swirly a thingy above the 2 on your keyboard.

And I decided to give Linda the last name Phillips. Why? It's random and the first thing I thought off. They never mention her real name, so yeah.

And thank you for all the reviews! There are so many for only 2 chapters! I love you guys :D!!  
And, yes this chapter is a bit random, but I'm like stuffed full of eclair cream. Not a smart idea to eat that cream. It's yummy, but bleh, I feel siick~!

And sorry for the super long A/N! It's like 500 words or something =.=" I promise the next ones will be very short and brief!

-Pika-chan


	4. Conscious

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. If I did, then it would have a lot of shonen-ai and yaoi. And little Misa-Misa.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai, implied sex, and drunk sluts.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Conscious  
**

And they were off.

Light was instantly surrounded by a few squealing, and a bit tipsy girls. Misa, who had the worst alcohol tolerance, had her arms around Light's waist, grinding her ass to his crotch. Light looked at her in disgust, and pushed her off, nearly running towards the beer.

L went straight to the alcohol, helping himself to the load of booze. When Light ran up, he casually handed his friend a beer, and led him to a quieter place, away from tipsy sluts.

Matt and Near sat down on one of the couches, ignoring the dry humping couples. Matt grabbed a beer, sipping away on the alcoholic drink while Near sat, and observed. Twirling a lock of white hair, the younger boy looked over at his friend.

"You can go dance if you want." Near said, smiling encouragingly. "I'll be fine."

"You sure? Thanks, Near, I owe you one." Matt ruffled the other's white hair, and made his way towards the sweaty moving bodies.

"No problem." Near said, standing up to give a rather horny couple some room. He moved away a bit, and leaned against the wall, taking a small sip of his water. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Mello smirked as he strutted into the dorm. Narrowly avoiding a few drunk couples, and looking away from the nearly-fucking ones, the blonde made his way to the center of the party-The Dance Floor.

Licking his lips, he grabbed a can of beer from one of the many crates full of the booze lying around, and drank it quickly. Mello closed his eyes, and took another can, drinking that one quickly as well.

"_If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen, get ready to get fucked up!_" The speakers played the loud club anthem, and suddenly, all the dancers grabbed some alcohol, and drank along to the lyrics.

"Fuck yeah." Mello nodded approvingly, joining the swaying bodies.

* * *

Matt nearly laughed as he saw L and Light walk slightly wobbly, towards the door that led off to some other room.

"Knew it." he muttered, spotting Misa.

"Hey Misa!" he called, smiling at the drunk blonde.

"He~ey Mattiiee~!" she screeched, enveloping him in a tight hug. "How are you liking the paaarrttyyy?" she slurred, laughing.

"It's the fucking shit, baby. Wanna dance?" he asked, leading the girl to the dance floor. He grabbed her hips, pulling her close to his crotch. Misa laughed, throwing her hands up in the air, and grinded her ass against him. Her miniskirt rode up slightly, leaving very little to the imagination. Not that there was much to imagine before.

"Damn your good." Matt said, laughing as she grinded harder.

"Thanks." Misa whispered, in a failed attempt to sound seductive and sexy.

"_The ladies love us, When we pour shots_  
_They need an excuse, to suck our cocks_" Matt rolled his eyes at the lyrics, and pulled Misa even closer on him.

"Do you know where my Raito went?" the blonde asked, reaching back to run a hand through the redhead's hair.

"Nope, sorry." he leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"Alrighty, Mattie's a better dancer anyways." Misa giggled, turning around, pressing her breasts and hips to the younger's. "You are kinda cute. Pretty eyes." she whispered, leaning her face an inch away from his.

Matt smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, moving his hips slightly against hers. "Thanks, sexy." he whispered, letting his breath ghost against her plump lips. He ran his hand up her spine, before moving on to her sides and finally coming to a rest just above her ass.

"God, you're hot." Misa whispered back, closing the gap between them. Lips moved in slightly drunken synchronization, while hands wandered a bit. Misa pressed herself up against Matt as much as she could, and nearly knocked the boy over.

"Meet me at the couches, baby." Misa whispered, nipping at his ear. "And bring some beer."

"Of course." Matt said, slapping her ass as she walked away. Misa turned around, winking. He quickly walked towards the alcohol, chugging one, and grabbing two to bring to the hostess.

* * *

Mello sighed, plopping down on the couch, beer in hand. He skimmed the crowd, and blinked as he spotted bright red hair and blonde hair.

_'So Goggles is making a move on Misa?_' he thought, leaning back, rolling his eyes as he saw them grind on the dance floor. Mello looked away, and his eyes widened in shock again.

"Damn Near, what the fuck you doing here? Not a place for babies like you." he said, sitting beside the other boy.

"For your information, Mello, I am here to make sure Matt, L and Light do not do anything very retarded. Or hurt themselves." Near explained in a monotone, his eyes trained on Matt and Misa's make-out session.

"What-fucking-ever. See ya, pussy." Mello said, moving as far away from Near as he could.

* * *

Linda giggled in anticipation as she moved closer to Near. He had been sitting by himself, drinking from his water bottle, and boredly observing the party people.

"Hey Near." Linda smiled her friendliest smile, scooting close to the white haired boy.

"Hello Linda." Near said, his eyes still on the dance floor. The pigtailed girl giggled, and moved even closer.

"How do you like the party so far?" she asked.

"It is alright." Near said politely, but at the same time coldly. Linda didn't seem to notice at all.

"So, wanna dance?" Linda asked, fluttering her eyelashes lightly.

"No thank you. I promised L, Light and Matt that I would watch over them as a babysitter. If I dance, I won't be able to keep my promise." Near explained.

"L and Light are somewhere in a closet, and Matt is over there sucking face with Misa." Linda pointed out, a bit annoyed.

"Yes, I have noticed that." Near nodded.

"I'm sure Matt will be alright for a few minutes." Linda said, a hopeful look on her face.

"No thank you. I am claustrophobic and do not enjoy loud music and dancing." Near said bluntly.

"You are an asshole Near." Linda said, standing up and walking away, pissed.

"Am I?" Near said, tilting his head before shrugging.

* * *

Matt smirked as he walked over to the blonde on the couch. He sat down, and handed a beer to Misa. "Your beer, babe."

"Thanks, Mattie." she whispered, standing up, and sat back down, straddling his thighs. She balanced the beer in her hands, drinking it quickly before setting the can down randomly. "Now, where were we?" she asked, pressing herself closer.

"Here." Matt laughed drunkenly, moving his hands to rest against Misa's hips, and pulling her close to him. Her boobs smushed against his chest, and she leaned very close, her hair tickling his face.

He smirked, and pressed their lips together, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They continued to make-out, and Misa started rolling her hips against Matt's. "Mmm, yeah." she whispered, once again trying to sound seductive. And to Matt's wasted brain, she sounded like the sex goddess that she wasn't.

On the other side of the room, Near looked at his cell phone. It was close to 2 am already, and he was very tired.

Looking around, the younger couldn't catch a glimpse of L or Light, and he sighed, texting them.

Sender: Near River

To: L

_L, I am sorry, but I am tired and leaving. Please don't be too pissed._

The white haired boy stood up, and attempted to find the door. That proved to be not the easy, since he was barely 5 feet tall, and everyone else was 5'5 and taller_._

"Dammit." Near sighed, pushing his way towards the exit_. _He walked out into the hallway, and passed the closet. there were noises coming from it that sounded way too suspiciously like L and Light, and hurried past, and leaned against the door frame, deciding it would be a smart idea to text Matt.

Sender: Near River

To: Matt

_Matt, it's getting late and I am tired, so I am heading home. Sorry for breaking my promise._

And he left the loud building, walking the half-mile back.

* * *

Matt smiled at Misa, wiping her lip gloss on his sleeve, before pushing her off.

"Sorry, babe, gotta go get some booze." he said, and kissed the girl's collarbone, walking towards the mostly empty beer area. He easily grabbed two, and stumbled back to where he was sitting.

"Here's your beer, sexay." he whispered in the blonde's ear huskily, nipping at the ear. "How about we find somewhere more private, hm?"

"What the fuck!? Like fuck will I fuck you, dipshit!" Mello screamed, and glared at Matt.

"Whoopsie, wrong blond." Matt laughed, and stood up, walking to Misa. Mello sighed, drinking the rest of his beer.

_'Dumbass.'_ he thought, rolling his eyes in the redhead's direction.

* * *

L sighed, pushing Light back, and reached for his phone. "Light, it appears that Near has left." he said, squinting in the blackness, attempting to find his clothes.

"Here." Light said, turning on the light. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Around 3 am. We should get going too. Where is Matt?" L asked, getting dressed quickly.

"Upstairs." came Light's reply.

"That is very helpful, Light-kun." L said, rolling his eyes.

"You are welcome." Light said sarcastically, as the two exited the closet.

"Should we find Matt and drag his drunk ass home?" L asked, clutching the railing to avoid falling on the stairs. He was, after all, a bit drunk.

By the time L and Light got upstairs, they looked at the sight in shock and mild disgust. A few drunk couples were dry humping on the couches, and it looked like a few of the guys were getting blowjobs.

The beer was all gone, and a few couples were grinding. Mello, who was lying on a couch, looked at them, and waved.

"Hey Mello." L greeted, and the blond looked at him boredly.

"Have a nice fuck? C'mon, let's get going. The pussy already left." Mello said, standing up, and clutching at his head a s a wave of vertigo threatened to hit.

"Yes, and we can not leave without Matt. Have you seen him?" Light asked, shifting his weight.

"He was practically fucking Light's whore on the couches. I think they left somewhere though." Mello snorted, and walked towards the door. "C'mon, let's fucking leave."

"So Matt wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to dance with Misa." Light said, rolling his eyes. "But we can't just leave him here."

"We can. Let's go, cunts." Mello said, annoyed.

"Matt has his cellphone on him. I'll try texting him." L said, pulling out his phone, and quickly typing in a message.

Sender: L Lawliet

To: Matt

_Matt, Light and I are leaving. Have a good time, and text or call when you get this message. Any time, you know I don't sleep. L._

"I believe we can leave guilt free now. Matt should call or text when he checks his phone." L said, as the trio made their way to the door, and left the remnants of the party alone.

L and Light helped a tipsy Mello walk the half mile, and when they got to the dorm, they were all incredibly exhausted.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the Matt/Misa, but it is actually very, very necessary to the story. And I warned you there would be a drunk slut, haha.

This chapter seemed kind of short to me, but I can't expand on it. That's for next chapter.

Before any of you get pissed at me, let me tell you one thing: Matt did not do anything worse then 2nd base(making out and groping) with Misa. And again, the Matt/Misa is significant to the story. I left a little foreshadowing as to how ;)

And the song lyrics used were Shots by LMFAO ft Lil John. The dirty version is so dirty, yet so damn addicting XD

Just to tell you, I will be updating near daily this next week, since I have March Break. Enjoy!

-Pika-chan


	5. On The Road

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. But I do own a copy of volumes 5, 7 and 10, and a copy of the LABB Murder Cases.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: On The Road  
**

"It's like 10, and Matt hasn't called, texted or got here?" Gevanni asked, sighing.

"Correct." L said, taking a spoonful of cake into his mouth. "He is at Tokyo Dorm. I texted him again this morning, and he didn't reply. I think we can safely assume he is asleep, or his phone died."

"Matt charged his phone before he left. He is most likely asleep." Near said, tugging at a lock of white hair.

"You should calm down a bit, Near. The worst thing that could've happened was that he was raped by Misa." Gevanni joked. No one laughed, but just looked at Gevanni weirdly.

"Someone should go to Tokyo Dorm and get Matt back. Who wants to do that?" Mikami spoke up, speaking for the first time that morning.

"Not me!" L and Light said in unison, looking down at the table, cheeks pink.

"I am still tired, sorry. And I'm physically frail, and I'm sure Matt is hungover. I can't carry him." Near said, yanking at his hair.

"I have homework, sorry." Mikami said, smiling apologetically.

"Then that leaves you, Mello." Gevanni sighed.

"Why the fuck should I go get that dumbass?" Mello glared, standing up.

"Because you two might stop arguing. Seriously, Mello, you are an asshole. Try to be nice to Matt." Gevanni said, rolling his eyes.

"I expect something out of this shitass deal." the blond said, sighing.

"I'll get you that chocolate cake you love so much." L said, and Mello jumped up at the word 'chocolate'.

"Alright, time to drag a lazy ass home!" he said, walking towards Tokyo Dorms.

"Umm, does anybody realize that Mello and Misa look similar?" Light asked a few minutes later.

"My poor ears!" Mikami sighed, stalking off to his room.

"I agree." L said, nodding in Mikami's direction.

"Matt isn't that dumb to confuse the chocoholic Mello with anorexic Misa." Near said, stacking a few blocks up. "You should give him some more credit."

"Yeah, you're right." Gevanni said. "And I'm gonna have to lecture Matt about not informing his roommates where the hell he'll be."

"Good luck." Near smiled, as he got up to sit by the window.

* * *

It was 11 by the time Mello arrived at Tokyo Dorms. He had walked the long way, and stopped for a coffee before he arrived at the dorm.

"Hey Lidner." he said to the dorm adviser, that was sitting on the desk in the front of the dorm.

"Hey Mello. Why are you here?" she asked, looking at the annoyed blond.

"I have to pick up a retarded drunk who I have the displeasure of living with. You seen Matt?" he asked, looking around in disgust.

"No, sorry." Lidner said, and Mello sighed, walking into the dorm.

"Hey, bitch, you seen a guy about this tall, red hair, fugly goggles, and stripes?" He asked, glaring at a random girl on the couch.

"Oh, you mean Mattie? I think he's in Misa's room." she giggled, and Mello sighed, stomping upstairs.

"This Amane's room?" he asked another random person.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"3...2...1." Mello said, and threw the door open. He sighed in annoyance as he observed the scene in front of him.

Matt, with his shirt thrown randomly on the floor, and his goggles and jeans still on, was somehow on the floor, his head on a pillow. On the bed lay Misa, covered by blankets. And surprisingly, neither awoke when Mello threw the door open.

"YO, MATT, WAKE THE FUCK UP, GODDAMMIT!" he screamed, and smirked as the redhead jumped up.

"What the fuck, Mel? Why the hell you here?" he asked, clutching at his head. "Okay, okay, faack that huurts!"

"Huuhh, what the? Meellooo, why ddiiiiddd yooouu waaakkeeee Miiiissaaaa uuupppp?" she asked, drawling out her words.

"Shut the hell up, whore. I came here to get this bitch and drag his ass to our dorm. Now shuddup, and go sleep." Mello spat, dragging Matt by the back of his now-on shirt. He kicked the door closed, and dragged Matt outside before dropping him on the ground.

"Dammit, Mello, you loud ass. I'm fucking hungover, you know?" Matt complained, massaging his ass."Damn you're a bitch."

"Fuck you. I'm only doing this for the cake, motherfucker." Mello said, crossing his arms. "We should get some coffee into you, you look like a goddamn zombie."

"Awesome." Matt smiled, and got up, stretching. "Gawd that Misa is a slut."

"Then why did you bang her?" Mello asked cheekily.

"I only made out with her, Mello. I don't wanna get STDs, eww!" the redhead said, shuddering. "Hell knows how many she has."

"It's technically STIs now." the blonde smirked. "And she has around 5."

"Haha. You actually ain't that bad once you get that pole out of your ass, Blondie." Matt said, punching the older boy in the arm.

"Fuck you." Mello spat, glaring. "And you ain't that bad yourself, once you get past the geekiness and the crappy comebacks."

"Suck it." the younger laughed, sticking his tongue out jokingly. "You know you want to."

"Don't make me strangle you." Mello threatened, pushing Matt against a wall.

"You wouldn't. Gevanni will murder you." Matt laughed, pushing Mello away.

"Good point." Mello nodded, walking towards the coffee shop. "I'll buy you a coffee, but in return, you owe my 3 chocolate bars, got it, Goggles?"

"Fine, fine. Thanks for dragging me away from Misa." the redhead smiled. "I owe you big time."

"No problem. Yeah, can I get a grande iced white chocolate mocha, no whipped cream and MATT, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Mello said to the cashier at the Starbucks, before turning back, yelling for the redhead.

"A grande Java Chip Frappuccino for me." Matt smiled, winking at the cashier. "Yes whipped cream."

"Will that be all?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah." Mello nodded, handing her the money before pulling Matt towards their iced coffee. "You still drunk, bitch?"

"Nope." Matt smiled, laughing. "I'm just a bit of a flirt."

"A geek that's a flirt. I have seen everything." Mello laughed, taking a sip of his drink.

"A guy that dresses like a girl stripper. I have seen it all too." the redhead smirked, taking a big sip. "Oww, oww, BRAINFREEEZZZEEEE!!!"

"Karma's a bitch, Matty." the blond laughed, swatting him in the arm.

"Unngghhh, don't remind me, Mel." Matt pouted, and sighed. "Gevanni's gonna kill me, right?"

"Lecture, actually." Mello said, and Matt sat own on the ground.

"Then I'm in no hurry to get my ass back." he said, lying down on the grass.

"Lazy ass." Mello rolled his eyes, sitting beside him. They sat on the grass for a few minutes, finishing up their caffeinated drinks

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Mello asked, about 5 minutes later.

"Grinding, making out, drinking." Matt said, sighing. "You?"

"I remember you hitting on me." the blonde laughed, as the younger shot up, eyes wide. "and L and Light fucking in a closet."

"I did? You better not be fucking with me! And you serious? Daayyuuummm." he screeched, blinking.

"I'm not. You confused me with your drunk slut." Mello laughed, pushing Matt back down.

"Fail. Sorry about that, Mel." Matt said, looking up at the blonde. "You gotta admit, you and Misa look alike to a drunk."

"Sadly yes. But she's copying me!" Mello said, smirking. "Everybody wants to be this hot!"

"You are so modest." Matt said sarcastically, getting up. "C'mon, we should go before I get skinned."

"Yeah." Mello got up also, and the two walked back to their dorm.

* * *

"...and that is why you should always tell us if you are planning to spend the night somewhere, Matt. We were damn worried!" Gevanni said, finishing his lecture.

"Alright, alright, my bad, I'm sorry!" Matt apologized, pushing his goggles up. "But I was shit drunk, Gevanni. And I had a girl in my lap. What do you expect?"

"Push the whore off?" L suggested, tilting his head to the side.

"Matt, just wondering, why the fuck would you make out with Misa? She's as clingy as gum to a shoe." Light asked, sighing. "You didn't fuck her, right?"

"How many times do I have to tell you people, hell naw." Matt pouted, reaching for his DS. "And sorry for ditching you, Near."

"It's alright, But I did get hit on by Linda." Near said, sitting beside Matt with his textbook on his lap.

"And what did you say?" Matt inquired, not looking up from his game.

"That I don't like her. Am I an asshole?" Near asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No." Yes." "No." "Most of the time, no." "No." "No." they all answered at the same time.

"Thank you." Near said, reading his textbook.

"Whatever. So, what classes do we have first tomorrow?" Matt asked, yawning.

"Math at 10." Mello said, sitting on the other side of the gamer. "Tired already? When did you sleep yesterday?"

"Somewhere between 4 and 5, I'm gonna guess." Matt said, looking up from his game.

"And Mello woke you at 11, so you had some sleep." Near said, also looking up from his textbook.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm used to less then 6 hours of sleep, so I don't care. Just wish I rested a bit." The redhead yawned again, stretching his arms up. "Kay, I'm gonna go for a smoke. See ya."

"Don't light up in here, though!" Gevanni called after him.

"I know." Matt called back, halfway out the door.

* * *

"Hello, L here." L said into his phone, looking out the window. "Can I call you back later, I'm kinda busy."

"Who was that?" Light asked from his side, smiling at his friend.

"No one important." L said, leaning against Light. "Light, wanna go for some sweets?"

"Sure." the brunette said, standing up, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" the slightly older of the the two.

"Misa keeps harassing me with texts and apologizes about making out with Matt. God is that girl an idiot!" Light closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples.

"I think idiots have a higher intelligence then her. I believe the term is retarded, whore or stalker." L said, laughing quietly. "But seriously, Light, tell her to fuck off."

"I've been saying that since grade 9, L. That girl won't listen! And she won't leave me the fuck alone, goddammit!" Light complained, sighing once again as he sat down on a bench, L beside him.

"She should find someone else, but I have to agree with her. No one is as cute as Raito-kun." L teased, pecking the other on the cheek.

"L-L!" Light stuttered, blushing. "But good idea. But who should we set her up with?" They both thought for a minute, before looking at each other.

"MATT!"

* * *

"Achhoooo!" said gamer sneezed, blinking rapidly. "Who was talking about me?"

* * *

"After the beep, please record your message. BEEP!" an automated voice of a woman said into the earpiece of a speaker.

"Hey, L. Listen, I'm gonna stop by next weekend to see how you settled in. Just warning you in advance, bye. BEEP."

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I didn't update when promised, I kinda didn't know how to start this chapter off. And then, it kinda wrote itself! Go writer's streak :)

I kinda changed L's age a bit. He's the same age (19) as Light in this fic.

For some reason, I feel like I'm neglecting Light's fanboy, Mikami. I truthfully like the guy, but I seem to cast him as a bad guy. So, do you guys want more Mikami?

And just wondering, how many of you would like a lemon in the next few chapters? But it's not gonna be Mello/Matt, though. Sorry!

A question for people who know about uni: In classes, are you assigned group projects, or is all work individual?

Most importantly, thank you for all the reviews! I love reading them!!

-Pika-chan


	6. Assignments

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Trust me, if I did, you'd know right away.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai, dirty thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Assignments  
**

"Yo, Matt, it's time to wake up!" Mello called, pounding on the door of the redhead's room.

"Five more goddamn minutes!" Matt yelled from the other side of the door. The blond sighed, and kicked the door open, picking up the younger by the back of his shirt. "Or now." said boy shrugged, standing up.

"Good move." Mello smirked, turning around to walk out. "And hurry, I'll be waiting for you with the sheep-bitch."

"Alrighty, I'll try." Matt yawned, gathering up his clothes. He chose a pair of baggy jeans with a t-shirt (striped, duh) and Converse. Quickly grabbing his toothbrush, body wash, deodorant and towel from his shelf, the redhead jogged to the shower room.

The shower room was the room where the showers and sinks were. Two showers were at one side, and three sinks lined the mirrored stretch of wall.

"Anyone in here?" The goggled boy asked, throwing his stuff beside the shower before jumping in.

About 10 minutes later, a pissed off blond marched into the room, and kicked at the side of a shower. "MATT, HURRY YOUR ASS UP, OR WE'LL BE LATE GODDAMMIT!"

"Almost done anyways." the other's boys voice said from the shower. "Just wait for me outside."

"Fine. If you're not downstairs in 5 minutes, I'm gonna kick your ass in, fucker." Mello threatened, leaving.

* * *

A few minutes later, dressed and carrying his bag, Matt ran downstairs, nearly running into Near.

"Whoa, sorry Near. C'mon, let's get to Math already. Where's Mello?" he apologized, and looked around quickly.

"He is getting coffee." Near said, as the two walked in the direction of the math building.

"Hey, wankers, wait up!" Mello called, running after them.

"Who knew you can run in leather." Matt said, smirking.

"It's easy, actually, dipshit." the blond said, whacking the redhead in the back of the head with a book.

"Ouucchhh, that huurrrttt!" he glared, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"We should hurry, class starts in 5 minutes." Near said, and the three jogged to class, making it on time.

* * *

"Gawd, I hate Math!" Matt complained to Mello and Near, placing his tray of pizza on an unoccupied table in the cafeteria.

"Maybe if you weren't busy texting, you wouldn't hate it as much." Near said, and Matt glared at him.

"I was texting Linda to not hit on you, Near." he said, taking a bite out of the food.

"Oh, sorry." Near apologized, taking a sip of milk.

"I still can't get over the fact that someone actually likes you." Mello spoke up, chuckling.

"Yes, I am quite surprised myself." Near said, looking in the blond's direction. "It is very rare."

"No shit, sheep-lock." said blond sneered, taking a sip of chocolate milk.

"Sheep-lock. Sorry, Near, babe, but that was hilarious! Hi-five, Mel!" Matt laughed, reaching over to hi-five Mello.

"You dork." Mello rolled his eyes, hi-fiving him.

"That was very funny." Near said, adding a chuckle.

"Whoo, Near has a sense of humour!" the redhead laughed, high-fiving Near.

"We should hurry, I wanna get a seat in the back for Higuchi's class." Mello said, starting to walk away with Matt behind him.

"I'll see you in class, Matt, Mello." Near called after them, and looked back at his lunch.

"Bye Near!" Matt called, waving.

"Whatever, let's grab a coffee." Mello said, dragging his friend to the Starbucks.

* * *

By the time chemistry class started a half hour later, Matt and Mello sat in the back, with Near somewhere in the middle.

"Class, we are going to have a kick off assignment that you have to work in in pairs. I will assign the pairs, so listen up. And no switching partners!" Higuchi said, and took a look at his notes.

"Alright, so we have Riley with Taylor, Ben with Nicole, Henry with Talia, Kelly with Pam..." Higuchi rattled on, listing the names. Matt and Mello paid attention for their names, while playing game of Hangman

"And finally, Matt Jeevas with..."

* * *

"Hey Misa!" Light called to the girl, smiling sweetly.

"LIIGHT! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, MISA WAS A BAD GIRL! MATT WAS CUTE, BUT NOT AS CUTE AS LIGHT, AND I WAS DRUNK, AND I DANCED WITH HIM, AND ENDED UP MAKING OUT, AND I'M SOO VERY VERY SORRYYY!!" Misa screeched, hugging Light tightly as L looked at them in annoyance, and Takada just rolled her eyes.

"Misa, no need to apologize, but, I have something I need to tell you." Light said, sitting down on a nearby bench, signaling Misa to sit beside him.

"Yes, Raito?" the fake blonde asked, leaning forward, smiling wide.

"I'm gay." The slightly younger boy stated. "But, you are a nice girl, and I like you alot. So, I want to set you up with someone I am friends with."

"W-what?" Misa stuttered, blinking to process the information.

(1)"_Dangsin-eun neomu ppalli yaegihaja babo peuloseseuga geugeos_." L said, leaning forward to whisper something in Light's ear in Korean.

(2)"_Eojjaessdeun, jigeum dangjang haengdong-i bil-eomeog-eul gyehoeg-eul boja._" Light whispered back, winking at L. Misa just sat there, eyes wide in shock.

"Misa, Matt really likes you, and I was thinking, maybe you two should date." the black haired boy said, faking a cheery smile at Misa.

"But, Misa loves Light, and only Light!" she declared, jumping up.

"But Light likes penis." L said bluntly, looking at Misa dead in the eye. "You do not have one, so Light doesn't like you in that way."

"At least consider it!" The brunette added quickly, shooting L a glare.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, YOU BRAINWASHED MY LIGHT TO LIKE MEN, L, YOU GODDAMN FAGGOT! I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR STEALING MY LIIIGHHHTT!" Misa screamed, slapping L's cheek as she stomped away, Takada following with an annoyed expression.

"That was unnecessary, L." Light sighed, rubbing at his temples. "But she should consider it, if she heard me."

"Yes." the panda-like man smirked, pressing his lips against Light's. "We have an hour of lunch, wanna squeeze in a quickie?"

"You horny fuck." Light muttered, rolling his eyes as he followed L towards the nearest washroom.

* * *

"...Near." Higuchi finished. "And that leaves Mello with Linda. Here's what you have to do..." he trailed on again about the assignment.

"Great, I'm with Near's fangirl." Mello sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And I'm with Near. Hello good grade!" the redhead laughed, copying down what Higuchi was saying.

"You would've got a better grade with me!" the blond said, pushing the other.

"I know, Mel." Matt smiled, and looked over at Near.

Said white haired boy was looking at him with a slight smile. When they made eye contact, Matt mouthed 'Partners, Near?'

'Yes.' Near mouthed back with a small smile.

'Awesome.' the dorky boy smiled back, and continued with the notes.

"And this project will be due in 3 days. Work hard, and class dismissed." Higuchi announced, and everyone piled out, trying to catch their partner.

"Damn, a whole report on biochemistry due in 3 days? Fuck that." Matt sighed, throwing his arm around Near. "So, you up for it, Near?"

"Yes, let's work hard." Near said, skimming over his textbook. "We have to research using the internet, books and the textbook. This isn't going to be very easy."

"Great." Matt said sarcastically, looking over at Mello, who was glaring at Linda.

"Let's start working tonight." The white haired boy said, walking back towards their dorm.

"Sure." the other nodded, inwardly sighing.

* * *

"MATT! There you are!" Light jumped up, a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, what happened?" Matt asked, looking at Light suspiciously.

"We have something to ask you, and no, it isn't about threesomes." L said, stopping Matt's response.

"Damn. What's up?" the redhead asked, leaning against the wall.

"Matt, do you like Misa?" Light asked, looking at him mildly hopefully.

"She's a slut, but she is good looking." Matt admitted, tilting his head to the side. "Why?"

"She is very pretty, and seems to be interested. You and Misa would be a great couple." the black haired man answered, smiling at the younger. "Please, at least consider it!"

"Fine, she is very hot, so I'll think about it." Matt said, leaning against the wall.

"Thank you! I just want what's best for my two friends!" Light said, putting on his charming smile. Matt nodded, and turned to go to his room.

"You should be a politician, Light, you're so persuasive." L murmured, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist.

"Thanks, L." he said, kissing the other's cheek.

* * *

"We should start by going to the library, since it'll close earlier." Near said, as he and Matt made their way to the big library in the middle of campus.

"And we have our textbooks and laptops, so we can use those." Matt nodded, adjusting his backpack.

"Yeah." the younger said, walking into the 5 story building. They found a quiet area in a few minutes, and gathered up the books they needed.

"When does the library close, anyways?" Matt asked when they sat down, looking at the pile of books.

"At 9. It is 7 now, so we should hurry a bit. I'll take notes on these two, and you on those two. Remember the bibliography." the white haired boy answered, starting to skim a thick book.

"Fine. We only have today and tomorrow, so we might have to pull an all-nighter tomorrow." the older sighed, also starting to skim.

* * *

"Takada, tell me, is Light really gay?" Misa asked, wiping at her red eyes with a tissue.

"Considering how he talks, how he dresses, how he pays more attention to his hair then most girls, plus he has a few pink shirts. He is metrosexual, at the least, Misa." Takada said boredly, looking at her best friend.

"But not homo, right?" Misa asked, fighting another bout of tears.

"I don't know, he and L are awfully close." The taller girl said, dodging a tissue.

"Do. Not. Mention. That. Bastard. In. Front Of. Me. Again." Misa ground out, looking at her reflection. "I look like sssshhhhiiiiittttt!!"

"You look fine. Just let me cover up the redness. Think about it, Light did call you nice. And he said that he likes you alot." Takada said, applying concealer on the girl's eyelids.

"Not that I think about it, that Matt isn't that ugly. And he's a good kisser." Misa giggled, batting her eyelids.

"And you can use him to make Light jealous!" Takada smiled, and the two hugged.

"But not so soon. I gotta play a little hard to get." The blonde winked, and the two continued discussing plans.

* * *

A/N:

(1) "You spoke too fast, let the idiot process it." Sorry if it isn't 100% correct, the only Korean I know is from K-pop, haha.

(2)"Whatever, let's get this goddamn plan in action."

The Matt/Misa, however annoying, is very necessary, everyone. Don't worry, they don't like each other in that way. You'll see more next chapter.

Also, to whoever goes to college/uni, are the deadlines that strict, or was I exaggerating a bit? And whoever takes Chemistry, or knows someone who takes chemistry, would a report on the basics of biochemistry be a good topic?

I am on a writer's streak for this story, everyone! Great news, hm? And this story is going to be about 30 chapters in length, since I kinda had a mass of ideas last night for this story. The main climax will be around chapter 14-15, and I can't wait to write it!!

The shower room/bathroom layout is from She's The Man. I just got this random image in my head, and modified it to fir this fic. Again, foreshadowing.

And no, She's the Man isn't my favourite movie, even though I use it sometimes. It's just a movie I remember in great detail, since I had to watch it for a comparative essay.

Special thanks to roli poli, Haruka' Love Child and milleniumtheif for the information about pair assignments. It's super important, as you can see. Sorry if it isn't in the way you expected, though! But it is very important! (Three guesses why.)

Lemon either next chapter or chapter after!

_Another question: What is your take on Gevanni/Mikami? Should they break up, should I include them more, or should they just be the same._

Most importantly, thank you for all the reviews! This story is really getting popular, I'm so happy :D Thank you again!

-Pika-chan


	7. Actions

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Trust me, if I did, you'd know right away.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai, dirty thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Action  
**

"_I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you!_" Matt sang under his breath as he walked into the living room the next morning.

"'Sup." He greeted, sliding in place beside Mikami.

"Good morning. Don't you have class?" The glasses boy asked, looking over from the TV.

"Nah, Professor just e-mailed me, and said that my Alternative Theater class is canceled due to him being sick. What about you?" he asked, stiffing a yawn.

"My earliest class is at noon." Mikami said, looking around. "Where are your friends?"

"Class. Near has some Western Esoteric tradition class, and Mello has Identity, Equality and Diversity. We all have Math at noon though." Matt said, getting up to grab a bowl of cereal. "You want anything?"

"No thanks." The older boy said, leaning against the couch, annoyed.

"What's with you?" The redhead asked, sitting back down, Frosted Flakes in a bowl.

"Nothing." Mikami said, pouting.

"Okay then." Matt smiled, letting the topic go. Obviously, Mikami wasn't much of a people person.

"Does Light actually like L?" Mikami asked a few minutes later, his eyes still trained on the television.

"That depends on what you wanna hear. If you want the truth, then they did fuck at Misa's party, and I think I heard them making out in Light's room last night." Matt said, looking up from his Frosted Flakes.

"Waaaaahhhh?" The glasses boy asked, his mouth wide like a fish.

"Hey, the truth hurts, buddy. At least you got Gevanni, no?" the redhead said, reaching over to pat Mikami's shoulder.

"Hn." Mikami grunted, and walked back to his room, a sad look on his face.

"Okay then. Tell Mel and Near that I'm at Starbucks when they get here." Matt said as he left, backpack and Nintendo DS in hand.

* * *

"MAAAATTT, you there?" Mello called as he entered the dorm, looking around for the redhead gamer.

"Matt is at Starbucks." Mikami said, poking his head out of his room.

"Thanks. See ya." The blonde turned around, raising a hand up in goodbye.

"Yeah, don't care about me." The black haired boy sniffled, locking his door again.

"Hey Mello." Light said as he entered the dorm. "Mikami? You alright?" he asked, knocking on the door. "I thought I heard sobs."

"I-I'm alright, Light." Mikami smiled, trying to act like nothing was the matter.

"What happened?" the brunette asked, sitting on the older's bed.

"Nothing." He said, smiling softly at his crush,"I am fine, Raito, really."

"Alrightie, then." Light said, standing up. "But if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Mikami smiled, his eyes wide with glee.

"No prob. Tell L that I'm waiting for him outside the Law building, m'kay?" The Japanese said, waving as he exited.

"Waahhh, I haaattteee ELLLLL!" Mikami sobbed.

* * *

"Hey, Matt!" Misa called, smiling at the redhead.

"'Sup Misa. Hey Takada." Matt greeted, leaning against the wall of the Starbucks, iced caramel Frap in hand.

"Hi." Takada said, giving Misa a look before stepping into the Starbucks.

"Soo, what class do you have next?" the redhead asked, taking a sip from his Frappucino.

"Choreography! I'm a great dancer, you know!" Misa twirled around, giggling.

"Yeah, I know." Matt said, smiling at the blonde.

"Ahaha, ohh, Matty, you are adorable!" Misa giggled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Thanks." the redhead said, blushing slightly.

"I got your White chocolate mocha, Misa." Takada said as she walked out of the Starbucks, handing the iced coffee to her friend.

"Thanks Taki!" she smiled, hugging her friend.

"No prob. I'll talk to you later, I have class in 10." the short haired girl said, leaving the two alone.

"Oh, I see Mel and Near. Later, Misa!" Matt said, turning to walk away from the blonde.

"Don't I get a hug?" Misa pouted and Matt laughed, turning around.

"Here. Bye." he said, wrapping his free arm around the girl's middle.

"Later." she smiled, her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Hey Matt!" Mello smiled, and Near waved.

"Hey. How long until our next class?" Matt asked, shifting his weight.

"An hour. Let's go grab food, I'm hungry." Near said as the trio walked to the caf.

"Of course." The redhead smiled, walking towards the crowded servery.

"Soo, how were your classes?" Matt asked when they sat down at an empty table half an hour later.

"Interesting." Near said, taking a bite out of his salad.

"Fucking boring." Mello yawned, taking a sip of water.

"Gawd, in front of you two I feel like a fat ass! You eat nothing but salad, and you eat only chocolate and water! And I'm like binging on junk!" The second oldest said, sighing.

"I'll make sure you don't get the Freshman 15, Mattie." Mello assured him, before taking the redhead's slice of pizza and taking a deliberate bite. "Mmmm, not bad."

"Thanks. Yeah, they make pizza better in town. You want some, Near?" Matt asked, offering the food to the white haired boy.

"I'll take some of that." Near smiled, ripping off a piece of pizza.

"How bad is it?" Mello asked, looking like he hoped Near would either a) choke or b) get poisoned by the fatty food.

"Not bad." the youngest admitted, before returning to his salad.

"We have Math next." Matt sighed.

"Oh, Matt, remember that we have to finish that bio chemistry paper." Near said, looking up.

"We're half done, right?" the redhead asked, chewing his food.

"Yes, we just need some more things to add. I'm sure it'll only take a few hours." the genius boy said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I have to work with the sheep's groupie. God, you'd think she'd have some taste!" Mello sighed, taking a rough bite of chocolate.

"C'mon, we'll be late." Matt said as he stood up to dump his tray.

"Let's get going, I'm fucking tired." yawned the blond, as he and Near jogged to catch up with the redhead.

* * *

"Hello, L here." L said as he answered his phone.

"Hi L." the voice on the other line said, and the black haired boy sighed, leaning against the wall outside the dormitory.

"What is it, B? I have class in 10 minutes." he said, looking around in case anyone bothered to show up.

"I was just calling to ask if you got the message I left." his brother said, and L closed his eyes.

"Yes. You'll be visiting on Saturday, right?" L asked, as he started to walk towards his classroom.

"Of course, Lawli." B laughed, and L rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me that, Beyond." he said, as he walked into the Physics building.

"I might come Friday night, just to tell you. Depends on how bad traffic is from London." the other said as L sat in his seat beside Light. He waved a hello to his boyfriend, and sighed.

"Ok, I have class now. See you in a few days, BB." L said, looking up to see if the teacher walked in yet.

"I'll see you soon, Lawli." B said, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Light asked as soon as L slid his phone in his pocket.

"My half-brother. He will be visiting this weekend." The slightly older of the two said.

"Oh, B is coming? He's in London now, right?" Light asked, making taking out a pen and paper.

"Yes." L nodded, before taking out his own materials.

"Soo, how is he?" Light asked quietly.

"He is fine, but you knew B since we were in high school." L said, and the caramel haired boy nodded. He knew that B had a weird sort of obsession with L. B and L shared a mother, but they had different fathers. The two were born a year apart, and somehow ended up looking alot alike.

They both had white skin, and black hair. Their main difference was the eyes. L's were like a deep pool of melted charcoal, while B's were a deep, almost black, burgundy colour. L was the older, and B was younger.

The two decided to go to different universities, B in the University of London with his lover A, and L in the university of Winchester with his best friend Light.

"Is he coming Saturday?" the brunette asked, leaning back against his chair.

"Or late Friday." L answered.

"Does he know about us?" Light asked after a few minutes.

"No." the black haired boy answered.

"Do you want him to know?" the other asked.

"Let him figure it out on his own, Light." L said, and Light nodded.

"Fine. Don't forget to warn the others." he added.

* * *

"Okay, Near. Let's get cracking on this research!" Matt said, as he sat beside Near in the playroom. Their laptops were plugged into the walls, and textbooks, pens, paper and their notes littered the floor.

"Alright." Near nodded, as he typed something into Google.

"We have a lot of work to do!" sighed the redhead, as he started typing out their essay.

"Sadly, yes." Near sighed, as he continued jotting out notes, and handing them to Matt to type up.

"Soo, Near, what time is it?" Matt asked a few hours later, yawning.

"It is midnight. We still have a few pages to write." the younger said apologetically.

"Fuck that." the other said as he continued typing.

"How?" Near asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Haha, yeah, good point!" Matt laughed, as he continued with the assignment.

* * *

"Takada, how long do you think I should keep going with this flirting thing?" Misa asked her friend as she lay on her bed, kicking her legs up.

"Until he shows some interest." Takada replied, smiling. "Really, Misa, it won't be long!"

"Thanks! D you think I should ask him out, or should he ask me?" she wondered, looking up at the ceiling.

"He should ask you. That would really make Light jealous." the short haired girl assured, putting an arm on Misa's shoulders.

"I know! Hmm, do you think he'll take me back?" Misa asked, turning on her back to smile widely at Takada.

"Of course! Guys don't know what they have until it's gone!" the girl lied, a fake smile still on her face. _'Why does my friend have to be such a goddamn idiot? She can't make a gay guy return her love!'_

"Thanks, Taki! I love you!" shrieked the blonde as she glomped her friend.

"No problem." Takada said, hugging Misa back.

* * *

Two am found Matt and Near lying on the floor of the playroom, asleep. Their essay had been finished about an hour ago, and the two had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Matt, Near?" Gevanni called as he looked inside the playroom. The sleeping boys didn't even move an inch.

'How cute.' the dorm adviser thought, as he placed a pillow under Matt and Near's heads, and covered the two with blankets.

"Good night." he said, closing the door.

* * *

A/N:

Just so everyone wants to keep track of what classes Matt, Mello and Near have, here they are: The **bolded** ones are the ones all 3 have, and the underlined ones are the ones Mello and Near share.

_Matt:_ Creative Writing, **Advanced Math**, **Chemistry**, Alternative Theater

_Near:_ Psychology, **Advanced Math**,** Chemistry**, Western Esoteric Tradition.

_Mello:_ Psychology, **Advanced Math**, **Chemistry**, Identity, Equality and Diversity

Mikami is a bit OC, sorry. But he's so cute though, to me at least xD

Sorry for the late update, but this week was test week, meaning everyday I had like 3 tests. Yes, it is a pain in the ass.

I'll update a bit more often over the next few days, it's just that I hit this weird lull in my story. Like, I have chapter 12 onwards all planned out, but ch. 7-11 is like WTF should I do?

Don't worry, I'll still keep updating weekly! My goal is to finish this story maybe by Mid-May, so I can take a break to study for exams. If I don't finish by mid-May, then you should expect updates every few weeks, sorry.

But why am I talking about the future? Ahaha, sorry, I'm sleep deprived. And I'll shut up now!

Please review?

-Pika-chan


	8. What?

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note. Trust me, if I did, you'd know right away.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai, dirty thoughts

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: What?  
**

"FUCK, WE OVERSLEPT!" Matt screamed as he woke up, glancing wildly at his phone.

"What time is it?" Near asked, rolling over.

"8:30 and class is at 9!" The redhead screeched as he stood up, Near jumping as well. "We should go shower, and we can grab food on the way! C'mon, grab a change of clothes and a towel!"

"Alright." the younger nodded as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Matt raced to his room, and grabbed his shower bag and a new shirt.

"Damn, it's broken!" Near swore as he glared at the sign proclaiming one of the two showers was closed.

"No biggy, hop in!" Matt said, as he started stripping.

"W-What?" the white haired boy asked, his cheeks flushing as he tried his best not to look at his undressing friend.

"Save time, and the environment. Shower with a friend. C'mon, Near, tell me you never showered with guys in gym before!" the redhead said as he stepped into the shower, completely naked.

"I was excused from PE." Near admitted, but he started to undress as well, remembering that he had class.

"Whatever." Matt said, turning the water on warm as he started to scrub at his messy hair.

_'Look up!'_ Near thought, as he tried to was himself. He felt very claustrophobic in the small shower, especially with his best friend beside him. He sighed, taking an accidental peek downwards. His cheeks flamed red as a cherry as he accidentally saw his friend's dick. Not too large, but sure as hell not small.

"Hurry up a bit, Near!" the object of Near's mild fascination said, squirting a bit of body wash on his hands, and rubbing some on Near's back. "Just to speed this up a bit."

"Thanks." the younger said, smiling. He was happy that his back was to the redhead's. His face was very red, and Near yawned, before moving his head to rinse the suds from his white curls.

"All ready?" Matt asked as he stepped out, quickly drying himself with a towel, before pulling on a t-shirt and jeans.

"Yes." Near answered when he got dressed. "What's the time?"

"8:45. I'll grab us some waffles, and you can go on ahead. Make sure to text Mello." the redhead said as he ran to the kitchen to drop two waffles into the toaster.

"Alright." Near nodded, pulling out his phone.

Sender: Near River

To: Mello Keehl

_Matt and I will be late for class because we overslept. Please inform the teacher._

Sender: Mello Keehl

To: Sheep-bitch

_I will, dipshit. God, is it really that hard to set a fucking alarm?_

Sender: Near River

To: Mello Keehl

_It was late, and we were working on the biochemistry project. Mello could have woken us up._

Sender: Mello Keehl

To: Sheep-bitch

_I was crashing at your whore's dorm, I was busy too. Just get your ass here as soon as you can._

"Food's ready, let's run!" Matt said, as he shoved a warm waffle into Near's hands. The white haired boy smiled as he sped after his friend.

_

* * *

_"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Jeevas and Mr. River. Do you have your assignment?" Higuchi asked as the two ran in 5 minutes late_._

"Here you go." Matt said, handing the lazy professor the assignment before he and Near sat down beside Mello in the back.

"About time you got here." Mello said, sneaking a bite of chocolate.

"Yeah, someone should've woken us up, dumbass." Matt said, rolling his eyes behind his tinted goggles.

"I woke late too. Luckily, Sheep Whore lives close." the blond said, jotting some notes in his notebook.

"Sheep Whore?" the younger asked, tilting his head to the side, "Your insults are starting to suck, Mello."

"You suck!" Mello glared from underneath his fringe.

"You suck! On chocolate!" Matt said, winking. "Near, you've been real quiet all morning. Wassup?"

"Nothing, I am paying attention to the lecture." The youngest said, looking at him slightly startled.

"Oh, I got it." Matt said, as he started taking notes.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Mello asked, and Matt laughed.

"Yeah, I knew that, Mello." the redhead said, taking his phone out. "Fack, I forgot to charge my phone!"

"Dumb ass." the oldest said, rolling his eyes.

"Smart ass." the goggled-boy retorted.

"Lazy ass." The blonde said, a smirk spreading on his face.

"Fat ass." Matt smirked back.

"It is very interesting hearing you too insult each other with adjectives that end with ass." Near said, looking at his friends.

"Shut up, tight ass." Mello glared.

"Then stop being a loud ass." the white haired boy said, smirking at his academic rival.

"Go back to your notes, shit ass." said rival said, before hitting the dorky boy beside him in the head.

"Kiss my ass." Near said, turning back to his notes.

"Get fucked up the ass." Mello glared, and Matt had to restrain himself from crying from laughter.

"C'mon, let's stop this ass talk." The redhead said, his giggles dying down.

"Class is almost over anyways." Near said, taking a look at the clock. "What do we have next?"

"Nothing until 3 for me." Matt said.

"Same." Mello said, picking up his pencil to continue his notes on microorganisms.

"We should get brunch." the redhead said, putting an arm around his stomach, hiding his growling tummy.

"I heard that." snickered the oldest, and Near chuckled.

"I'm hungry also." he said, as he leaned back on his chair.

"I'm not." Mello smirked.

"Good, you're treating us." Matt said, smiling.

"Hell no, bitch." the blond said, rolling his eyes.

"Selfish bitch." the redhead said, looking over at Near.

"Don't you mean Sexy Bitch?" Mello asked, smirking.

"Damn, you's a sexy bitch." Matt laughed, quoting the popular song.

"Can we please go, Higuchi just dismissed us." Near said, standing up and dumping his books into his bag. Mello and Matt followed, and left the classroom quickly.

* * *

"I found a cool place, this way." Matt said an hour later, as he, Mello and Near walked around campus, trying to find a place to enjoy their cafeteria meal.

"Where?" Mello asked impatiently.

"By the fountain." the redhead said, pointing to the tables near the beautiful fountain.

"It's nice." Near said, taking a seat, and setting his tray down.

"Isn't it?" Matt asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah." Mello nodded, sitting across.

"Oh Gawd." the gamer sighed as he looked up to see a smiling blonde running to him.

"Hey Matty!" she shrieked, sitting beside him.

"Hi Misa." he said, scooting to give her some space on the bench.

"Oh, there's Light! LIGHT, OVER HERE!" Misa screamed, waving the caramel haired boy over. And beside Light was L, a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hi." Light said in annoyance.

"Hello." L greeted, moving his sweet over a bit.

"Why are you here?" Misa asked, looking at L with disgust.

"I passed the entrance exam with an 100. Unlike some people, I got in due to intelligence, not money." the panda-like boy said, sitting in his usual crouch beside Mello.

"Fuck you." the blonde girl glared, and sat beside Matt. She giggled, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want any STI's. No thank you." L smirked, and turned around to walk away. Light followed, waving bye.

"We're on our way to class, see you later!" he called.

"That goddamn L is so annoying!" Misa sighed, glaring at the boy.

"L's not that bad, Misa." Matt said, faking a smile. It was obvious to both Near and Mello that he didn't like the girl in his personal space. But, Misa wasn't exactly the brightest ctayon in the box, so she continued getting in the redhead's personal space.

"He is. I knew him since gr.9. He's an annoying smart ass that loves hanging around Light like a stalker!" the gothic-loli fumed, glaring at the fountain.

"Are you sure that isn't Mikami?" Mello asked, and Matt chuckled.

"I knew Mikami since last year. He isn't a smart ass." Misa said, and Near sighed.

"Misa, sorry, but he have class in 10 minutes. We should leave now." he said, standing up. Mello stood up too, and Matt looked over at Misa, who was holding him down.

"Sorry, Misa, I have class. I'll talk to you later, m'kay?" he said, standing up.

"Bye!" she pouted, before throwing her arms around the redhead. He hugged her back for a second.

"See ya." he said, as he ran up to Mello and Near.

"Matty's gotta stalker, Matty's gotta stalker!" the blond sang, laughing. "Seriously though. Made out with one whore, and she's stuck to you like glue."

"I know, right?" he said, sighing. "And thank you Near! You saved my ass!"

"You are welcome. We should go back to the dorms to hide from Misa." the youngest said, as the trio headed back to their dorms.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Gevanni greeted, as the three 1st years walked into the dorm.

"Hey Gevanni." "Hi." "Yo."

"L wanted me to tell you that his half-brother is coming for a visit next Saturday." the dorm adviser told them.

"Cool." "Great." "Ok."

"See you guys then."

"Bye." "See you." "Later."

"What do you wanna do?" Mello asked, relaxing on the couch with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Video games?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Sure." the blond said, making his way to the Playroom.

"You wanna play too, Near?" the gamer asked, turning to his friend.

"Ok." Near nodded, sitting by the television.

"Brawl, Mario cart, COD, or Bio Shock?" Matt asked, listing some of the games.

"Brawl." Mello and Near said, picking up the remotes. They sat like that for the next hour, playing the video game. At the end, Matt won ten times, Mello eight times, and Near twice.

"We have have an hour left to kill. What do you wanna do. And no video games, I'm sick of them!" Mello sighed, putting his legs on the coffee table boredly.

"Mello, would it kill you to not put your feet on the coffee table? I put my cake there!" L sighed, walking into the living room.

"Hey L. Where's Light?" Matt asked, sitting beside Mello.

"His dad called him to his office." L explained, cutting himself a slice of cake, before sitting down on the other side of Mello.

"Huh?" the redhead asked, looking at the panda-boy in confusion.

"The Headmaster." he explained, looking at Matt. "You should really have known that."

"Well, excuse me! I just got here like 2 weeks ago from London, so don't expect me to know shit." Matt said, pouting.

"You're from London?" L asked, smiling a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah. You too?" he said, smiling.

"Yes. So is Light, Misa, Takada and Mikami." the black haired boy said.

"Awesome." Matt nodded. "Mel, Near, where you two from?"

"Winchester." they answered at the same time.

"Cool. Oh, L, Gevanni told us your half-bro is going to visit." The redhead said, stiffing a yawn.

"Mmmhm." nodded L, getting up to grab another piece of cake.

"Mello and I will be leaving now. We have psychology on the other side of campus. See you!" Near said, as he and Mello got up to grab their books.

"Kay. Later!" Matt called, looking at the clock. "I have a good half hour to spare."

"Bye!" Mello called as he closed the door.

"Which district of London are you from, Matt?" L asked, peering at him with large eyes.

"Kengsington." he answered, "You?"

"Bloomsbury." the older said, looking at the television. "B goes to the University of London there."

"I see. What faculty?" Matt asked boredly.

"Advanced Law." L said, "Maybe you should wait until B gets here. You can ask him yourself."

"Ok. I was just really bored. And I better head off to Creative Writing. See ya!"

"Bye!" waved the paler boy as he stared off at the news channel.

* * *

A/N:

The first part of this chapter was one I was just DYING to write for so long! It wrote itself :)

I'm going to be home sick for a good chuck of this week, so I'm gonna get a nice amount of writing done! I'm so excited! This is nearing the climax, and I'm getting a truckload of ideas for this story!

I kinda got this idea while I was writing, that I should really start adding a time line at the beginning of each chapter. This isn't a slice-of-life type story like Backstage was, because I'm making the romance span a bit of time, and chronicling their daily routines will bore me to death.

This chapter is set about a week after the story began, FYI.

Please review?

-Pika-chan


	9. Visit

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Starbucks, or anything else mentioned.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai

**Timeline:** Saturday afternoon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Visit  
**

Sender: Beyond Birthday

To: Lawli

_I'll be at the your dorm in 10 min. See you. B_

Sender: L Lawliet

To: BB

_Alright. I'll see you soon, BB. L_

"B will be here soon. There are a few things I should tell you before he gets here. He doesn't know about Light and I, so let him figure it out for himself. Try not to piss him off too much, and don't touch the strawberry jam." L explained, taking a deep breath.

"Now, let's get downstairs to greet your lil bro!" Matt cheerfully chirped as he walked downstairs, Mello, Near and Light following. L smiled, running up to them.

Gevanni and Mikami were already sitting downstairs, waiting for the others.

"My brother will be here momentarily." L said, leaning against the wall, waiting. Light sat beside Mikami, whose face lit up instantly. Matt, Mello and Near stood between L and Light, looking towards the door.

The door opened a minute later, the outline of the figure in the doorway looking alot like L.

"Hello, anyone here?" B called, and smiled. "Hey Lawli!"

"Hi B. Everybody, this is my younger brother, Beyond Birthday." L said, awkwardly hugging B.

"Call me B." he said, looking around. "Light, long time no see! How have you been?"

"I'm fine, B. How are things with you?" the caramel haired boy smiled, hugging the visitor.

"Same old crap. Hi Mikami." he said, nodding towards the boy.

"Hello B." Mikami said curtly, glaring slightly. How come Light hugged that freak instead of him?

"B, this is Gevanni, the dorm adviser." L introduced, and Gevanni waved lazily.

"I'm Matt, nice to meetcha." Matt smiled, waving.

"I'm Mello." Mello said, taking a bite of chocolate.

"Hello, I am Near." Near said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Freshmen, hm?" the black haired boy asked, adjusting his bag as he spoke.

"Yup." "Yeah. " "Uh-huh."

"Do they always answer at the same time?" B asked, laughing.

"Hell no!" "Sometimes." "Most of the time."

"B, let's go get you settled. You'll be staying in my room, and Gevanni has brought an extra bed in for you." L said, helping carry a bag.

"Thanks, L." his half brother smiled, following him upstairs.

* * *

"Wait, Misa goes to this school, right?" Beyond asked, shoving some strawberry jam in his mouth.

"Sadly." Light muttered.

"She followed Light here, B. You knew that." L said, taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth.

"And she's still trynna get you? Damn, it's been like 6 years now, or something." The red eyed boy said, licking his fingers free of jam.

"We've been trying to set her up with Matt." Light said, reaching over to give a napkin to B.

"Is it working?" he asked, wiping his hands on the napkin.

"Yes and no." L said, standing up to put his bowl in the sink. "She has shown some interest, but not enough."

"Then tell her Light here is gay." B suggested, laughing.

"That didn't work." the caramel haired boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Then kiss my brother in front of her." the youngest suggested.

"Why the hell would I kiss my best friend in front of her?" Light glared, and L tilted his head, interested as to where this was leading.

"Because you two are basically fucking as is?" B said, smirking.

"The fuck? B, what fucking crap are you spouting?" Light asked, annoyed.

"Don't deny it, I knew since I got here." Beyond smiled, winking.

"Damn, you're smart." the boy sighed, exasperated.

"I know I am, pretty boy." the visitor said.

"Fuck you." Light grumbled.

"I have A for that." he said, licking his lips.

"Ok, TMI!" Light yelled, eyes wide. "And really now, since when?"

"Since you and L left, dumbass." B said, turning his head to L. "You've been pretty quiet, L. Wassup?"

"I was just thinking, Misa has surprisingly not been stalking Light as much. It's just limited to classes." L said, blinking.

"Yeah." Light nodded, eyes wide. "Tell me she left me alone!" he smiled, jumping up.

"Don't start dancing." B muttered, and Light shot him a glare.

"I think that at least she isn't whoring on you." L smiled, pulling Light into his lap.

"Oh, Gawd, I'm leaving." B said as he stood up, leaving the couple alone. "Where are the others?"

"Try Starbucks." Light called.

"Bye." L yelled, and B closed the door sighing.

"Five years of sexual tension is fucking scary." he said, before leaving in search of the other inhabitants of Wammy's Dorm.

* * *

"BEYOND BIRTHDAY, IS THAT YOU?" came a loud shriek, and B sighed as Misa hugged him.

"Hey Misa." he said, prying the blond off. "Hi Matt, Mello, Near."

"Hey B." "Hi." "Yo."

"Again with the unison? Gawd, you three should be a choir." B laughed, walking to the counter of the cafe. "Strawberry and Creme Frap, yes whipped cream, grande size."

"You sure love strawberries, don't you, B?" Matt asked, as the four walked towards the grass area by the back of the Law buildings. It was a spacious quad that was packed with friends and couples enjoying the warm September day.

"Yeah." he said, sitting down on the grass. Mello sat beside him, and Matt lay on his stomach in front of them. Near sat on the other side of Beyond Birthday.

"You're a freshman like us, right?" Mello asked, looking at the L lookalike.

"Yup, Advanced Law at London Uni." he said, taking a big sip of his cold drink. "Brain freeze." he moaned, sighing.

"You're acting like Matty." Mello chuckled, and Matt smiled.

"Haha. Now, someone keep lookout for Misa." he said, looking around.

"We ditched her at Starbucks." Near said, smiling reassuringly. "Relax."

"Thank Gawd." Matt said, meeting B's curious look. "Misa has been clinging to me like superglue! It's cute, but annoying."

"I see." B nodded, looking up at the sky as he lay down. "She is annoying as hell."

"Yes, she even harasses Mello and me." Near said, standing up to throw his empty cup in the recycling.

"Get mine too, will ya?" Mello asked, chucking his empty cup at Near. The white haired boy caught it by the rim, and threw them in the blue box.

"She does?" Matt asked when Near got back.

"Yeah, that stalkers asks about you." Mello said, looking at the sky as he lay beside Beyond.

"Eww, gawd." the redhead sighed, as he pulled out a cigarette. "Anyone mind?"

"No." "Not at all." "Nope."

"So, B, why didn't you go to Winchester with L and Light?" Matt asked, blowing a puff of poisonous smoke upwards.

"I wanted to stay in London. You know bloody well that London is larger and has more things to do." B said, sitting up, before laying on his stomach, face to Matt's. Mello and Near shifted their positions also, so the four lay on their stomachs, heads close together. They continued talking like that for a while.

Mello sighed, plucking the cigarette from Matt's lips before dropping it on the ground, still sizzling. "That smoke is fucking nasty."

"Sorry, princess." Matt smirked, before looking at Near and Mello. "Where are you two from, anyways?"

"Winchester." "Winchester."

"Ever been to London?" B asked, smirking.

"Hell yes." "Yup."

"I'd have to have you guys over sometime. You can meet A, my boyfriend there." he said, glancing at his watch. "Fuck, we should get back before L gets pissed. It's like 8 now."

"Damn, already?" Mello asked, standing up. Near and Matt followed, and Beyond was the last to stand.

"Yeah, let's go. Light promised to cook." Matt said, stretching his arms.

"Just wondering, when did L and Light become involved?" B asked.

"Last week, at Misa's party." Matt said, smirking. "Had a little fun in the closet."

"I did not need to know that last part." Beyond said rolling his eyes.

"But the entire campus heard it!" Mello said, choking back a laugh.

"Wow." B said, laughing.

"And Matty boy here made out with Misa." the blond said, and Matt hit him in the back of the head.

"Seriously, dude, I thought chicks get clingy after sex, not making out!" he said, looking up at the darkening sky. "Why!? Oh why!?"

"Stop being melodramatic, bitch." Mello said, hitting Matt in the arm.

"Shut up, pussy." he retorted.

"What the fuck did you call me, cunt?" the oldest glared.

"I don't have a cunt, Mellon." Matt said, sticking his tongue out at Mello.

"Mellon? Oh, you are gonna regret that, Carrot top." he glared, sticking his middle finger up.

"Carrot Top. Very creative." the redhead nodded in mock approval.

"So is Mellon, bitch." Mello said sarcastically.

"Your insults suck cock, bitch." Matt said, rolling his eyes behind his goggles.

"You suck cock, bitch." the blonde said, smirking.

"Are you two girls done with your argument, or are you gonna cat fight it out?" B asked, tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

"FUCK YOU!" "Faaaack yoou."

"I have a boyfriend at home, so sure, when I get my ass back, I'm sure I'll get laid." Beyond licked his lips.

"EWW! I did NOT need to know that, Beyond!" "Dude, TMI."

* * *

"Welcome back." L greeted as beyond, Matt, Mello and Near walked through the door. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah." "Yup." "Yes." "Ya."

"What would you like for dinner? Italian, Japanese, American, Chinese, Mediterranean?" Light asked, looking at them from the kitchen.

"Japanese." "Japanese." "The second one." "Sushi." "Whatever L wants."

"Japanese it is then." he smiled, starting to cook.

"Aww, Lawli, you're wife is so cute." Beyond teased, sitting down beside his half-brother.

"Fuck you, Beyond." L mock-glared, before chuckling. "Light is an adorable uke, no?"

"Oh, what is with you two and TMI?" Matt complained, plopping down beside B.

"We have no secrets between each other." B said, laughing.

"We were raised that way." L explained.

"By whom?" Mello muttered.

"My grandfather. You may have heard of him, his name is Quilish Wammy. He's the one who owns this dorm." L said, smiling slightly.

"Dude, That's your grandpa?" Matt practically yelled, jumping up. "That's so cool!"

"Yes, I believe it is." B said with a bored look. "Yo, Light, when's dinner ready?"

"The rice is almost done, so can someone text Mikami and Gevanni?" Light asked, looking at the clock. "I'm just starting the tempura, and the udon should be ready in a few minutes."

"Kay. Mikami said that he'll be here soon." Matt said, looking up from his phone. "Call me when you're serving, I wanna play games."

"I'll play too." B said, following the redhead into the Playroom.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Light!" Mikami said as he walked through the door. "Gevanni is with Halle and Rester and the other dorm supervisors."

"It's ok, you're just in time Mikami. Mello, can you get Matt and B here, I'm done cooking." Light said, flashing Mikami a smile.

"YO, MATT, B, FOOD'S READY!" Mello hollered, before sitting across from L. Near sat to his right, followed by Mikami and Light. L and B sat together, and Matt sat between B and Mello.

"Mmm, this is good Light!" Matt said a few minutes later, sipping his udon loudly.

"Can you eat quieter?" Mello snapped, rolling his eyes.

"You sound like the bitch at my orphanage." The redhead said, sticking his tongue out, before slurping the noodle very loudly. "And I hated her."

"Fuck you." the older glared, snatching the bowl of udon away, and put it in the sink.

"I was eating that!" Matt glared, pouting. "You bitch."

"You were pissing me off, ass." Mello glared back, taking a rather dramatic bite of the tempura.

"Guys, guys, calm down. We're eating here, and you're wasting Light's hard work." L said, sighing.

"I get a feeling this happens often with those two." B said, slurping a noodle.

"Yeah, it does." Near said, speaking for the first time that evening.

"Matt, your slurping is annoying, and Mello, you're being a fucking drama queen again." Light sighed, taking a careful mouthful of rice.

"Look whose talking, Barbie." Mello smirked.

"Shut up, homo." Light glared back.

"What the fuck did you just call me, pussy?" the blonde snarled, standing up.

"Oh, you did not just call me that, you bastard!" the older said, standing up also.

"Yeah, so what if I fucking am?" Mello glared, taking his tempura carrot by the end.

"Asshole!" Light said, throwing a half-handful of rice at Mello.

"Cunt!" screamed Mello, throwing the tempura at Light.

A piece of udon hit B who threw some at Light. L and Matt got involved somewhere in the middle, while Gevanni and Near watched, narrowly avoiding the flying food. After about 15 minutes of throwing food, there was little left.

"You motherfucking little dipshit!" Mello swore, lunging at Light.

"Fuck you!" the caramel haired boy said, trying to land a hit on the blonde.

"Someone wants L's dick in their stretched ass." Mello smirked, punching Light in the stomach.

"Go die!" Light glared, kicking Mello is the chest.

"After you." he said, biting the other's arm.

"Don't be so cocky, freshman." the older said, slapping the blonde's face.

"Get a pair, sophomore." Mello said, running his nails down Light's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, what is going on here?" Gevanni yelled as he walked into the food covered kitchen. With Light and Mello on the floor, covered in food and a few scratches.

"Oh shit." "Fuck." "Ooh, busted."

* * *

"And that's why you four are on cleaning duty. Mello, Light, don't fight like sluts. You just got food in your hair. Matt and L, don't just stand there. B, I'm sorry you got involved in this. Near and Mikami, thank God you two did not get involved." Gevanni sighed, retiring to his room.

"That was fun." Light said a few minutes later, chuckling.

"You're pretty good at fighting, Yagami." Mello smirked, plucking a piece of udon out of his hair.

"Most fun I had in a while." B laughed, sitting on a couch.

"Fucking awesome." Matt laughed also.

"That was entertaining." L agreed.

* * *

A/N:

BB is here! Finally, eh?

Please vote on the poll on my profile :) and don't be afraid to gimme some suggestions :D

I know I am over due for a lemon, but there is a bit of drama going on with a certain bitch(_cough_LambentPenumbra_cough_) reporting fanfiction, so I'm gonna postpone it a bit. I copy/pasted all the chapters to a separate document in case of anything.

That last bit I wrote like right now, and it's pretty late. So if it's weird, sorry. This was a pretty long chapter, but the next ones shouldn't be as long. I just had fun writing :)

A special thank you to all my lovely reviewers for reviewing! Every review makes me smile! Thank you all so much!

-Pika-chan


	10. Victory

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Starbucks, or anything else mentioned.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai

**Timeline:** Sunday, noon

Ohmaigawd! I am so sorry for not updating in more than a month! My computer died and I had to get it fixed. I am so sorry!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Victory**

"Matt, wake up! I'm gonna be leaving soon!" B called as he tapped on the door.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Matt yawned, opening the door.

"Any plans for the last few hours at UoW?" L asked, sitting on the couch, eating some gummy bears.

"Mello, Matt, Near, what are you guys planning to do?"

"Study." Mello said, leaning against the door frame.

"Video games." the redhead said as he stole a few gummy bears from L.

"I was planning to go to the grocery store. We have little food left." Near said, examining the empty cupboards.

"I'll go with you. I'm sure you won't be able to carry that much bags. Mikami, you wanna go too?" Gevanni asked, peering at the cupboards too.

"Sure." Mikami said, glaring at L's hand which was rubbing circles on Light's hip.

"Let's go! See you soon!" Gevanni said, as the three left. "We're gonna bus there, so we might take a while."

"Bye Near! Remember to get my Red Bull!" Matt said. He gave Near some money.

"And my chocolate. The expensive milk chocolate, not that cheap shit at the register," Mello snarled, handing the younger a 20. "and I expect the change."

"I will. Bye." Near nodded, hurrying after Gevanni and Mikami.

"Poor kid. He's gonna get scared." L said, popping six gummy bears into his mouth to hide them from Matt.

"Dude, L! I want the gummy bears!" the redhead glared.

"Near will buy some more. I hope he will remember the strawberries." the older said, looking at Matt boredly.

"Okay. Matt, Mello, wanna go outside and wait in the sun?" B asked.

"Sure. Later." Matt called as he, B and Mello left.

* * *

"Bye B!" Mello said as he and Matt followed the other to the limousine.

"See you soon, Mel. Remember, London, Winter Break, baby. See ya in a few months!" B yelled,reaching over for a hug which Mello quickly returned.

"Can't wait. See ya, BB." Matt said, giving B a hug.

"See ya, Matt." B said, returning the hug.

"Yeah, Grandpa, I'll be fine." L said as he walked out of the dorm, with Light and Wammy beside him.

"Thank you for accepting us, Wammy-san." Light said smiling.

"You are L's best friend, Light. Of course I accept you two." Wammy said in Japanese, bowing respectively.

"Thank you." L said also, smiling. "Have a safe drive back, and I'll see you soon!"

"Bye bro!" B called, stepping up to L and hugging him. L hugged back, they let go a minute later.

"Bye B. Stay safe!"

"Bye Light. See you in a few months!"

"I can't wait, B! See you!"

* * *

"Well, that was fun. I can't wait until the next break. Matty, you, L and Light are gonna have to show me around London." Mello gushed, smiling excitedly.

"Yeah." Matt laughed. The two were taking a walk around campus, taking in the warm spring day.

"Where did Near disappear to?" Matt asked a while later, forgetting where Near went

"I didn't see the sheep for a while. How the hell should I know?" Mello asked, yawning.

"Hmm, he was awake this morning. Didn't he go to the grocery store, or somewhere?" the redhead said, pulling his phone out. "Yo, Near, where are you?....Right, sorry......Kay, meetcha there."

"I was right, Near's at the grocery store." he explained, as Mello sighed. "I promised we'd meet him."

"And we're going all the way to town, because?"

"To make sure Near doesn't die carrying heavy bags. He went with Mikami and Gevanni, but they somehow got side tracked somewhere else."

"Eww, spare the details." Mello shuddered. "How are we gonna get there?"

"We can bus there." Matt suggested.

"Hell no. Wanna drive there?"

"How? Grand theft auto?"

"No. I can borrow it from one of the people that live close to here." Mello smirked as he pulled Matt along towards the town

"From who?" Matt asked.

"You know someone named Rod Ross?"

"The owner of that big-ass club where no one can ever get in, right?" Matt stopped when his mind caught up, his eyes wide. "You KNOW HIM?"

"Yeah. He's also a leader of a sect of the Mafia." Mello nodded.

"Fuck."

"I know. He rarely even lets the under 20's in. But, I can get us on the guest list some time."

"I love you, man." Matt smiled, jumping up and down. "But still, Mafia? How did you get involved?"

"I snuck away from the orphanage alot as a teen. I met Ross, and ended up helping him on a drug mission."

"You do...?"

"Fuck no." Mello said as he turned a street corner. Matt nodded as he followed, trying to process the information.

"Hey, Ross baby! It's Mel......Can I borrow a car?.......Yeah, need to pick up a housemate....See you in a few." the blond said into his phone as he leaned against the wall of a brick building with a dim sign proclaiming 'Club Neon'

"We have to wait a few minutes."

"You can get a car, just like that? Damn, Mel, you're impressive!" Matt said, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Mello smirked, just as a red Ferrari pulled up.

"Mello!" A tall, bruly man said as he exited the car. From the passenger seat, a sluttily dressed blonde girl got up, and rushed over as fast as she could to Ross.

"Ross, my man!" Mello smirked, fist bumping the other man. "Thanks!"

"No prob. Just call me and I'll get someone to pick it up."

"Kay. Matt, sit." Mello waved, and got into the car.

"Whooaaawwwssaaaa." the redhead sighed, staring at the car.

"It runs amazingly." the older smirked, as he drove off.

"Hey Near! Mel and I are gonna be there in a few.....no, Mello borrowed a car.....You'll know.....Kay, see ya." Matt said into his phone as Mello drove the foreign car.

"We're here!" he announced a few minutes as he slid to a stop outside the store. People ogled the red car as Matt leaned out the window, waiting for Near, Gevanni and Mikami.

"HEYY, NEEAAARRRR!" Matt screamed as the small boy walked out the doors, carrying a few bags.

"Hello Matt, Mello." he said as he slid into the back seat. Gevanni and Mikami emerged a few minutes later, also carrying bags.

"Mello, Matt, you two didn't steal this car, right?" Gevanni asked nervously.

"No. All legal." Mello smirked as he sped off.

* * *

"L, wanna sit here for a while?" Light asked, leaning against a tree.

"I hate the weather, Light. It's too hot!" L sighed.

"It's in the shade. We'll be fine." the caramel haired boy said, sighing as he sat on the grass.

"Hey, Light, can I, umm, ask you something?" L looked over at the other boy, his cheeks light pink.

"Yeah, L. Wassup?"

"Uhh, never mind." L muttered, blushing deeper red.

"L, tell me." Light said, leaning forward until their foreheads rested together.

"I love you, and, umm will you be my boyfriend?" the raven asked, reaching in his pocket to pull out a pair of silver rings.

"Yeah." Light smiled, moving his head to the side to kiss L. The older smiled into the kiss, and slipped the larger ring on Light's left hand.

"Mine." he whispered a few moments later, kissing the younger's cheek.

"I love you too, Lawliet." Light whispered, smiling.

And what the two didn't notice was a blonde girl staring at them with tears in her eyes. Misa sobbed, and ran back to her dorm.

* * *

"That's it, Takada! I'm going to do it!" Misa announced to her friend as she walked into Takada's room.

"Are you sure, Misa?" Takada asked, flipping over onto her stomach. "What happened?"

"L and Light are boyfriends! I just thought they were a fuck buddy thing, but Light loves that panda bitch!" Misa said as she sat down, fighting her tears. "Why?"

"He's gay for L, Misa. Sweetie, it'll get better. Your plan will work, I'm sure of it!" Takada said, hugging the girl.

"It will, Kiyomi, I know it will. Now, help me pick something to wear?"

"Sure."

* * *

"There you are! We've been worried!" Light said as he stomped out to help with bags.

"Don't bullshit, you were fucking L the entire time." Mello sneered.

"No I was not! " The older said, his face red.

"You got strawberries." L said smiling as he walked upstairs happily.

"And how much chocolate and Red Bull did you buy?" Light asked, gazing at the bags in wonder.

"Enough for a week." Matt smirked, pulling the bags up.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Near asked, after they put everything away.

"Well, we cou-" the redhead started, but he was cut off by his phone.

"Hello?....Hey Misa!....Yeah.....Yeah....Okay, sure....see ya."

"Misa called. She says she needs to talk to me about something important. And she's like crying spazzing." he said as he waved and left.

"What was that shit about?" Mello asked, looking at Matt's retreating back. "I thought he was avoiding the slut."

"He should tell us about it later." Near said, looking up at Mello from the floor.

"I'll be in my room studying. Later, sheep."

* * *

"Hey, Misa! Are you alright?" Matt asked, knocking on the door to her room. He had jogged the way to Tokyo Dorm when Misa called him in tears, begging for his help. She had told him that he was her most trusted guy friend. And, being the good friend Matt is, he rushed to help her.

"Yeah, come in, Matty." she smiled, poking her head out the door. Matt smiled and walked in. Misa smirked as she locked the door.

"What's the matter, Misa?" the redhead asked, turning to look at her. She giggled, and sauntered over to him.

"I need your help, Matty." she whispered, fluttering her eyelids. Matt's eyes grew a bit bigger as he looked at Misa. Her hair was perfect as was her make-up. She didn't look like she cried at all.

"You tricked me." he said. sighing.

"Well, no no." the blonde wagged her finger. "I really need your help."

"Fine. What is it?" Matt asked, leaning against her desk. Misa walked over, her face cheerfully blank.

"Well-" she trailed off, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Misa pushed her body against Matt's, and tilted her head up, an attempt at a cute smile on her face. "Be my boyfriend." Moving her head up a few inches, she sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

A/N:

I hate this chapter. I could barely write it :[ But at least I got the plot in :]

Before any of you kill me, this is very, very, very important! After chapter 14, Misa's not gonna appear as often, so bear with it. It leads to the most important parts of the story!

And, please pick 1, and tell me which in a review. Mikami/Misa and Gevanni/Near (Mikami and Gevanni break up) or Mikami/Gevanni and Near/Misa (Unlikely coupling at the end)

I'm almost at 100 reviews! Thank you so much! Since I still have a story gift to write, The 100th reviewer will get a chapter of UL dedicated to them. Meaning, you can choose anything that happens. As long as it is logical in the story, of course. (Meaning, no killing off Near or Misa.) Also, keep in mind that it will be after chapter 21, though. Lemons, cross dressing, plot change, maybe a chapter about BB, whatever your mind conjures up, you will get :)

-Pika-chan


	11. Picnic

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Starbucks, or anything else mentioned.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai

**Timeline:** Sunday, mid-October, about noon

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Picnic**

_"Why are we doing this again, Misa? I feel bad for faking." Matt said as he leaned against the trunk of a tree._

_"Because, I want to see if Light is really gay, or if he is just gay for L." Misa said, pouting._

_"Then, why am I your 'boyfriend'?" he asked, making air quotes._

_"Guys want what they can't have, no?"_

_"True."_

_"Just until Light is a biit jealous, Mattie, okay?"_

_"Sure."  
_

_

* * *

_"Soo, where do you wanna go?" the redhead asked, smiling at his girlfriend.

"PICNIC!" Misa shrieked, jumping up high.

"Sounds fun. Anyone else going?" Matt asked, looking at her.

"I invited L and Light." she smiled. "Mello and Near are going too."

"Cool. Who's bringing what?"

"I dunno, I just called them a minute ago!"

"I'll bring the drinks." Matt smiled, pulling his phone out

Sender: Matt Jeevas

To: L, Light, Mel, Near

_K, misa invited y'all 2 a picnic, rite? whos bringin wt? im bringin da drinks._

"Wanna go back to my dorm?" the redhead asked, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Sure!" Misa cheered, grabbing Matt's hand as they walked to the dorm.

* * *

"Hey! Did you get my text?"

"Yes. I'll bring cakes." L said, looking at Matt and Misa with his wide eyes.

"I'll make a bentou. Misa,since this was your idea, you get to choose the food. What do you want?" Light asked absentmindedly, making his way to the kitchen.

"Beef onigri, gyouza, and rice." Misa said, smiling.

"Matt, ask Mello and Near what they want."

"Kay." Matt nodded, walking down the hallway

"Mel, Near, get your asses out here!" he called, knocking on their doors.

"What?"

"Yes?"

"Picnic. Who's bringing what and what foods do you want?"

"I'll bring the tablecloth and utensils." Near said, as he exited his room to gather up the utensils, cups, plates from the cupboards.

"What's left?" Mello asked, leaning against the door frame, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Hmm, I'm bringing drinks, L-cake, Light-bentous, Near-the everything else we need. I think we have junk food and music left. Take your pick." Matt smiled, turning his head back to the kitchen. Light was stirring rice, Misa was standing beside him, speaking in Japanese, Near was gathering plates and forks in a bag, and L was on the phone, ordering cakes.

"Misa, hun, junk food or music?" the redhead called, giving the girl a soft smile.

"Music!" she jumped up, smiling.

"I'll take junk food, anyways. I don't think my music is appropriate enough for these fuckers." Mello said, smirking.

"Yeah, good to know all the squirrels and animals will be saved from crazy death metal." Matt chuckled.

"I'm a saint." the blonde chuckled, grabbing his phone as he left to go to the store.

"Okay. Light, when will that be ready?" Matt called, walking over to his girlfriend and the caramel haired boy.

"A half hour. Give or take." Light said, as he removed the rice pan from the stove.

"The cakes will be here soon." L promised, walking over to Light, and wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"L, I'm cooking!"

"That's where my uke belongs, in the kitchen." the black haired boy winked, pressing a kiss against Light's cheek. "Scrumptious."

"Eru, not in front of people!" Light glared, tapping him on the nose with a wooden spatula.

"Fine." L pouted, and he looked over at Misa. Said blonde was now hugging Matt, and twirling a lock of his hair.

"You two are cute together." Light commented, giving L a look.

"Thanks. Mattie is such a cutie!" Misa giggled, pressing her lips against Matt's. Matt smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, and returning the kiss.

"I think he's getting jealous." Misa breathed against the redhead's lips.

"Yeah." he agreed, pulling away.

Light, in fact, was not jealous and was smirking at L in a way that said 'Ha, our plan worked!'

* * *

"Matt, can you help me carry this?" Mello asked, glaring at the redhead who was walking ahead of him, his hand intertwined with the other blonde.

"Sure, Mel. Misa, you mind?" he asked, taking a bag from the blond, and wrapping his free hand around Misa's waist.

"Is this a good place?" L asked a half hour later, dropping from a standing position to his signature squat.

"I like it." Light agreed, placing his basket of bentous down.

"It's clean, close to campus, and relatively peaceful. I like it." Near said, setting his bag down.

"I don't fucking care anymore." Mello grumbled, dropping his plastic bag, and leaning against a tree trunk.

"It's a nice place. Misa, you like it here?" Matt asked, also putting his cooler of drinks down. He got out a big tablecloth and unrolled it.

"I love it!" She shrieked, hugging her boyfriend. Everyone sat down, and Light started distributing the bentous, and chopsticks.

"Okay, let's eat! I am starved!" L said, grabbing a bentou, and a pair of chopsticks. "Idatakimasu!"

"Idatakimasu!" Light said, breaking a pair of chopsticks, and starting on his rice. Near carefully picked his up, and started eating.

"This is actually good. L, you made Light more of a fucking pussy then before." Mello joked, ignoring the glare he got from Light.

"I know. But he's cute." the black haired boy smiled, and the Japanese's glare turned on him.

"Bastard." he grumbled

"So what if I am."

"Fuck you." Light fumed

"You're my uke. I'm the one that does the fucking." L smirked, licking his lips.

"TMI, man!" Matt said, eyes wide behind goggles. "Dude, keep it to yourselves. I never needed to know that Light takes it up the ass."

"No surprise there." Mello joked.

"Can we please not talk about gay sex with a girl here?" Matt asked, motioning to a red faced Misa.

"Thanks." she whispered, leaning over on Matt.

"You're welcome, hun. Here, you got some rice." he said, taking a napkin to clean her face of gently.

"Who's the pussy now?" Light whispered to Mello.

"Still you." the blond smirked.

"Can we please change the topic?" Near asked, grey eyes looking up from his rice.

"That would be nice." Misa said, smiling. "Soo, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Math. Chemistry. Creative Writing." Matt said, taking a sip of root beer.

"Math, Chem, Psychology." Mello yawned, lying on his back on the tablecloth.

"Same as Mello." Near answered.

"Law, Math, Psychology." L and Light answered simultaneously.

"What about you, Misa?" the redhead asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Street Arts, Choreography and Law." she answered, smiling.

"You take law?" Mello asked, looking at her.

"Yes. I'm pretty and smart!" she said, flashing a smile in Light's direction. L noticed, and gave Misa a bored stare.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't have paid your way in." L smirked, placing his head in Light's lap.

"Shut up, L. I didn't pay my way in." Misa glared, as she climbed onto Matt's lap.

"Whoa, L, Misa, chill. Misa, you're pretty and smart. L, tone it down a bit." the gamer sighed, giving Mello a look that yelled 'Help!'.

"We don't care at all, so how about we go back to the food?" The blond said, depositing a gyouza into his mouth.

"Halloween is in a few weeks." Matt said a while later, lying on his back, an asleep Misa's head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. You decided on a costume yet?" Near asked, looking up from Matt's DSi.

"It's a secret." the redhead winked. "What about you, Mel?"

"Also secret." the blond smirked. "How about we make a little bet?"

"What kinda bet?" Matt inquired, moving forward curiously. Near looked at the others, also peering at Mello.

"Who can get L and Light the most riled up, if you know what I mean, chooses the other's costumes." the older of the three smirked, licking his lips. "You pussies in?"

"Hell yeah."

"Why not?"

"Let the games begin."

* * *

"Soo, what are we gonna do for your birthday, L?" Light asked, leaning sleepily against the black haired boy.

"I was thinking cake." L said, finger at his lips.

"You eat cake everyday, though." the brunette said, looking at him.

"Cake on Light, then. I wanna lick every bit of cream off your body." L smirked, pressing his lips against Light's ear.

"Eru! Not infront of everyone!" Light whispered in Japanese, face scarlet.

"Calm down, I'm only teasing." the other laughed, smirk still in place.

"Light, L, where have you two been?" Near asked, walking up to them.

"Here." L lazily replied, giving the younger boy a smile. "What, that is an acceptable answer."

"Yes, I suppose it is." the white haired boy agreed, returning the smile.

"L, LIGHT! Where the hell have you two been?" came a yell from the blond as he ran up, Matt beside.

"Did you two go squeeze in a quickie while we were talking?" the redhead asked, giving Mello and Near a 'look'.

"NO!" both answered at the same time, cheeks pink.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mello smirked, sitting down beside Light.

"Fuck you." he grumbled, cheeks still pink.

"L would like to, wouldn't he?" Near asked, a ghost of a smirk on his face. L's eyes went wider as he looked at the most innocent of the group.

"Near!" L said, surprised.

"Whoa, good job, Near." Matt said, lying down face first on the grass. "Now, to tip them over."

"So, are you guys like exhibitionists now? Doing it outdoors?" he asked, giving them his most innocent look.

"Can you shut the hell up already?" Light glared, crossing his outstretched legs. "Stop prying into our sex lives, dammit."

"We were just asking." Near said, back to being innocent.

"Whatever. If you guys are gonna fuck again, we'll be back in about an hour. If you hurry, you'll squeeze something in." Mello said, brushing hair out of his blue eyes.

"Thanks." L mouthed as he stood up, dragging Light behind him.

"I won, bitches!" The blond smirked.

"Oh my gawd." Matt sighed, sitting down. "We are screwed Near. Mel's a sadist."

"I am aware of that." Near nodded, also sitting down. "This is going to be humiliating, isn't it."

"Yep." was the cheerful reply.

"C'mon, we should get going before Misa wakes up." the gamer stood up, and walked back towards their picnic site.

* * *

A/N:

Suggestions for Matt's costume is greatly appreciated!

To apologize for the late update, I drew you all a picture! http:/ /princesspika .deviantart. com/art/Smexy-Matty -anyone-168703135

If parts of this chapter are kinda odd, blame my even odder caffeine high/caffeine crash. And dear (female) readers, never mix Midol and energy drinks. Too much caffeine. OK, PSA over now, sorry about that xD

And I went to my very first anime convention a few weeks ago! It's called Anime North, and it's in Toronto. It was epic! I saw 4 Matt cosplayers, 3 Mello cosplayers, like 10 L cosplayers, 3 Misa and 1 Near, and a Light. Most people were dressed as Hetalia characters. And I saw 3 Shizuos :D

Sorry I haven't been updating that much, I had exams that I had to study for. But now, my school is done, so bring on the updates!

-sigh- I wanted to update on my birthday, but I ended up being busy. Fack dat.

Also, is it just me, or is Lady Gaga cosplaying Mello in her music video Alejandro? I think she is (:

-Pika-chan


	12. Play

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Starbucks, or anything else mentioned.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai

**Timeline:** October 30th, 7 am

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Play**

"Wakey, wakey, Matty!" Mello called, knocking on the door. He opened it, and crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame.

"Go awaayyy." Matt groaned, sitting up to glare at Mello. "I don't have class until noon."

"We need to pick out your costume, loser."

"Fuck you." the redhead pouted, lying back down.

"No homo." Mello smirked.

"That's MY line!" Matt accused, pointing a finger at Mello.

"I'm borrowing it."

"Asshole!"

"Whatever you say, but get the fuck up, Matt. We have to go costume hunting." the blond said, taking Matt's pillow, and hitting him in the head with it.

"I fucking hate you, Mel." he sighed, grabbing his pillow and standing up, taking a towel and body wash as he exited the room.

"Love you too!" the blond yelled back sarcastically, making his way to the kitchen. "Hey L, Light."

"Good morning, Mello." L said, looking up from his biscuits.

"Hey." Light greeted, taking a sip of black coffee.

"What are you planning on doing today?" the older asked.

"Costume shopping for Matt. I already got Near's all ready." smirked Mello, walking over to the cabinets. "What about you?"

"Classes. You won't skip, right?" Light asked, looking at Mello suspiciously.

"I might. C'mon, last day before Halloween, most people are skipping."

"I never thought I'd hear the day when Mel would willingly skip class." Matt said as he walked into the kitchen, towel around slim hips.

"Haha, well, we don't have anything interesting today, Matty. It won't hurt." Mello said, forcing his eyes to meet the other's. Because damn, Matt was a looker.

"What about Near? You already have his costume picked out?" the redhead asked, innocently rubbing a towel through his hair. Mello looked at him, forcing his blush to go away.

"Y-yeah." he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "I got that twat's costume all ready."

"Nice. Mind if I sneak a peek?" Matt asked, smiling. Mello blinked at the double entendre, looking at Matt with wider eyes.

"Sure. Get dressed first, you're walking around like a slut." the blonde said, grabbing the other's wrist and dragging him back to his room.

"Is it just me, or are we beginning to witness something interesting?" L asked, looking at the two boys.

"Agreed." Light nodded, sighing. "But, when will Matt and Near find out Mello's gay?"

"Soon, I guess." the older said. "Wait, how did you know Mello's gay?"

"Gaydar." Light said with a shrug. "Don't give me that look, L! Come on, the guy walks around in tight stripper clothes. In a house full of men with some level of homosexuality in them. How can he be straight?"

"True." L nodded, taking a bite of croissant. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"Alright then."

"Good morning Matt, Mello." Near greeted as he walked out of his room. "Are you getting ready for class?"

"We're skipping, fucktard." Mello said.

"Where will you two be going?" the white haired boy asked, eyes subtly looking over Matt's body.

"Costume hunting. You two dipshits lost the bet, so I'm choosing your costumes. Don't worry, I already got yours, Near." Mello noticed where Near was looking, and quickly put an arm over Matt's shoulders.

"Why do I have a feeling that it will be humiliating?" Near asked, glaring at Mello.

"Fuck you, know-it-all." the oldest said, smirking as he walked away, pulling Matt along.

"See ya later, Near!" the redhead called, waving.

"Bye." Near waved, and turned towards the kitchen area.

"Can L and Light please not make-out in the kitchen?" Near asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." L apologized, moving away from a blushing Light.

"Sorry." Light grumbled, standing up, and pulling L along to his room. Near looked up, trying to keep his face emotionless. He did not need to see the bulge in L's and Light's pants.

* * *

"You gonna borrow a car again?" Matt asked, as soon as he got dressed in a simple black and red striped shirt and baggy jeans.

"Hell yeah." Mello nodded, putting the brush down.

"You're such a chick, Mel." the rehdead laughed, ducking to avoid having said hairbrush collide with his head.

"Don't piss me off, Matty. I'm the one choosing your costume, and we're going places in those costumes." Smirked the blond.

"What?" Green eyes enlarged to the size of saucers.

"You'll see. I'm telling all you later." Mello winked, picking up his phone to dial Rod.

"Prick."

"Mine's bigger then yours." the older stuck his tongue out playfully, placing the phone to his left ear as he lay on his bed

"Oh, hell no! You're the one that's most girly!" Matt glared, pouting as he sat on Mello's bed, beside the blond's feet.

"Hmm, should I go with Fairy Princess Matty or Ladybug Matty?" Mello pondered as he waited for Rod to pick up.

"Shutting up now."

"Smart. Oh, hey Ross... Yeah, can you get us a car?... Hmm, nothing too flashy...Alright, thanks...Mother fucker...Haha, yeah, I got it...Later." The blond hung up, and turned his eyes at the redhead. "Let's get going. We have a nice car waiting for us."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Matt jumped up, and the two walked out of the dorms, ignoring the obscene sounds coming from Light's room.

* * *

"R-red Camaro?" Matt yelled, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Mello nodded, smirking. "Rod had his men fix this baby up nice. You likey?"

"I fucking LOVE this car! Can I drive it? Please, please, please, please, PPPLLLEEAASSEEE?" the redhead said, getting on his knees with a puppy dog expression.

"Sure."

"Thanks, man! I owe you!" The gamer smiled big, throwing an arm around the blond's shoulders.

"I'll remember that." Mello said, getting into the passenger seat. Matt climbed in a minute later, staring at the car with widened eyes.

"Where to?" Matt asked, gulping. Owing Mello a favour, he was mildly afraid.

"Downtown. I'll tell you where to park."

* * *

"Damn, that baby drives well!" Matt said as he exited the car, Mello behind him.

"Welcome to Winchester Costume Store!" smiled an excited shop assistant, a huge smile on his face. "How are you two today? Getting your Halloween costumes?"

"Yeah, we are." Mello said, looking boredly at the clerk. "We'll look around on our own."

"Okay." he said, looking a bit scared of Mello. "I will be here if you need me."

"Thank you...uhh, John, is it?" Matt smiled, being polite to John.

"Yup." he nodded as the two university boys walked towards the dresses.

"I think you would look good in this." Mello said, holding up a black skirt and a pink tube top against Matt's body.

"Sexy bunny? You serious, Mels?" the redhead said, cheeks pink. "Can you please show SOME mercy on me, especially if we are going out in PUBLIC!"

"I'll show some mercy, Matty." the older said, smirking. "But only because I don't want to be embarrassed by you."

"Okay." Matt pouted a bit, looking at the superhero costumes. "By the way, what's your costume, Mel?"

"Vampire." answered Mello, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Fitting." nodded Matt. "What do you have in mind for me? That's not totally fucked up."

"A schoolgirl, maybe? Your hair suits the costume." Mello said, grabbing a section of Matt's hair and making a tiny ponytail with his fingers.

"Why can't it be normal? Like, I dunno, a fireman, or something." the redhead asked, adjusting his goggles.

"You lost the bet, baby. I choose your costume, like it or not." smirked the other, grabbing a plaid skirt and a white blouse. "Try these on."

"I hate you so much right now." Matt said, but got in the changing room anyways, putting the costume on grudgingly.

"A bet's a bet, Matt." the blond reminded him, chuckling to himself.

"There, you fucking happy?" the gamer asked, walking out of the changing room. The skirt was long enough to cover everything, and the blouse was a bit small. Mello's eyes grew bigger as he looked at the redhead awkwardly standing there in his costume.

"You know, maybe we should go with something different." Mello said, quickly grabbing a pair of denim shorts and a white wife beater. "Here."

"Thanks." Matt said sarcastically, returning to the change room with a pout. "What is this look, anyways?"

"Something girly." Mello called, sitting on the bench.

"Where are we going, anyways?"

"Clubbing, Matty." Mello smirked as he let Matt process the information.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO GO CLUBBING DRESSED AS A FUCKING CHICK, MAN?" Matt screamed, poking his head out of the change room, emerald green eyes glaring venomously at ice blue.

"Haha, well, you did loose the bet." nodded the older.

"Near's sheep costume is better then this! I have a fucking girlfriend!"

"How the fuck did you know Near's a sheep?" Mello asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"It's fucking obvious, man." the gamer said, going back to finish changing.

"True."

"This costume ain't that bad. I mean, it's long enough." Matt said as he walked out again, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Not bad. Add some pigtails, eyeliner and lace up boots, and you're ready to go." Mello said, smirking.

"I'll look homo, man." the gamer pouted, as he exited, costume in hand.

"Hey, be happy I didn't put you in a bunny suit, or anything slutty."

"Gee, thanks. You're a real fucking saint." Matt said sarcastically.

"I know, I am. And I'm paying." Mello said.

"One good thing."

"Haha. Yo, John was it? We're ready to pay." the blond called, walking over to the register.

"Okay! What did you decide on?" John asked, looking at the costume pieces.

"This." Matt said grudgingly.

"I see. Lemme guess, you lost a bet to him?" asked the clerk, ringing up the purchases.

"That fucking obvious?" Mello asked

"Yup. We have that a lot here."

"I see."

"That will be $45.77." John said.

"Yo, pay for half." Mello said, and Matt glared at him.

"You said you were paying!" he said loudly.

"I'll treat you to lunch." the blond said, smiling a sweetly as he could.

"Fine."

* * *

"We're back!" Mello yelled as he walked into the dorm, two bags in hand. "Any of you bitches here?"

"Hey." L said, looking at the blond and the annoyed looking redhead. "Did you get the costumes?"

"Yup. Matty's gonna be a rock chick." the blond laughed as the redhead glared at a corner.

"Fuck you. It was either that or the slutty schoolgirl. That store's smart. They didn't have anything larger then a small. They know how to cater to the sluts."

"And you are dating one of those sluts." L said.

"Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, have you seen her?"

"She said that she'll be here at 7." Light said, wrapping his arms around L's waist.

"I see. Mel, maybe you can make your announcement then." Matt said, checking his phone.

"Sure."

"What announcement?" L asked curiously.

"Tell you in 15 minutes." Mello said, grabbing Matt's wrist, and dragging him to the blond's room.

* * *

"Hey Near!" Misa called, running to the white haired boy.

"Hello, Misa." he said,

"Have you seen Matty?" she asked, smiling big.

"He's with Mello shopping for costumes. They should be back now. Did you try texting or calling?" Near said, looking at her annoyed.

"My phone died!" pouted Misa.

"Let's go." Near sighed, leading the blonde back to the dorms.

"I'm back, and I brought along Misa." he said a few minutes later as Near and Misa walked into the dorm.

"Welcome back." Matt greeted, giving Misa a quick hug before sitting down on the couch. The blonde smiled, sitting beside him.

"Sorry I didn't call all day, Matty. My phone died. Hey Light, L, Mello." she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as she waved at the other boys.

"Hey." L greeted, lazily waving.

"Hi." Light smiled politely.

"Yeah, whatever. On to what I was gonna say." Mello said, refocusing his attention from Matt and Misa, to the others.

"Club Neon is hosting a huge ass party tomorrow night, and we are all invited. VIP, baby." Mello smirked. "They don't ID, so we can do whatever the fuck we want! And the drinks are free for us."

"I'm in." L said, and Light nodded.

"Free booze? Way in." Light said, smiling evily.

"Why not?" Near said with a shrug.

"Yup! I'm so going!" Misa said, practically jumping.

"I already said I'm going." Matt said. "Misa, be here at 9 so we can go, m'kay?"

"Sure! I better get going, I need my sleep! Goodnight Matty!" the blonde stood up, placing a kiss on the redhead's lips. "Bye everyone."

"See you tomorrow, sweetie." Matt called, waving.

* * *

A/N:

I'm kinda not liking the summary all that much. What do you guys think? Should I change it, or is it good enough?

Matt's costume came from this AMV called Kida Masomi; Dirty Picture (www. you tube .com/watch?v=p MCD12EtUZ8) The girly rockstar look. You gotta admit, it's cute (: I like schoolgirl Matt, but that idea just attacked my head and won't leave me alone =.=

Next chapter will be the start of the climax (:

Also, I'm leaving for vacation the last day of June, and won't be back until August. I sadly will have very limited internet access. Think like 10 minutes once a week. So, I'm going to try to squeeze in up to chapter 14-15 in the week. Just a heads up. But I got chapters 16-20 in rough outline, so you won't be in suspense for very long.

-Pika-chan


	13. Halloween

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Starbucks, or Mean Girls.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai, yaoi, underage drinking.

**Timeline:** October 31, 9 pm

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Halloween**

"MATT, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS MOTHERFUCKING INSTANT!" Mello yelled, banging on Matt's door.

"Fuck you, asshole! You made me look like a slutty version of L!" Matt yelled back, stepping out of his room to glare at Mello. "You suck at eyeliner, man."

"If you stopped squirming around and complaining, it would've looked good." the blond said, smirking. "Like mine."

"You're a total chick, man. Of course your liner is perfect." the younger pouted, sighing as he walked out towards the bathroom sinks.

"Go suck my dick, Matt." Mello said, smirk still in place.

"You have one?" Matt asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"Don't make me stuff you into a dog costume." The older glared.

"Why don't you try?" It was now Matt's turn to smirk.

"Would you two girls cut it out?" Light yelled, a vein throb growing on his forehead.

"Shut the fuck up, uke!" both boys yelled back, glaring at Light.

"Oh, don't drag that into here!" he screeched, standing up. L sighed, grabbing his wrist to pull him down on the couch.

"Then fuck off." Mello said, flipping Light off.

"Boys, boys, settle down. Don't get your panties in a bunch, we are expecting female company soon." Gevanni sighed, watching the exchange in boredom.

"Yeah. Come here, Matty, I'll fix your make-up for you." the older said, sitting on the table, eyeliner pencil in hand.

"Thank you, Mel." the redhead said sarcastically as he sat down beside the blond.

"Near, get your ass out here this instant!" Mello called as he finished perfecting Matt's rocker look.

"Yes, Mello?" Near asked, giving the blond a deadpan look.

"Why the fuck aren't you in costume?"

"Because I look like a retard."

"I won the bet, so get dressed, sheep boy. And besides, you are a fucking retard."

"You are a cruel bastard, Mello. And besides, if I am a retard, what would that make you, second-place?" Near shot back, smirking.

"You have 3 fucking seconds to get out of my fucking sight before I mother fucking bash your fucking head into the mother fucking floor, you cock sucking, fucktarded, goddamn sheep fuck!." The blond snarled as he stood up, pulling his fist back. Matt's phone chose that moment to ring, and the redhead flipped it open, and closed it again quickly. Near quickly went to his room to change.

"Misa's downstairs waiting to be led in. " he said, and looked around for someone who wasn't busy. Light and L had gone to get changed, and Mikami was lounging on the couch, watching a cheesy horror movie.

"Hey Mikami, mind getting the door?" Matt asked, as the black haired boy turned his attention on the younger boys.

"Sure. This movie is crap anyways." he said, and walked down stairs

"Yeah, good evening. He's upstairs with Mello." Mikami said as he guided the blonde up to the main floor.

"Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it, to quote Mean Girls." Mikami muttered to Gevanni, turning his attention back to the TV, which was now showing a rather explicit murder scene.

"That's not gay at all." Gevanni whispered back with a wink.

"Of course it isn't." the younger said, rolling his eyes at the fake gore.

"I'm gonna go change." Mello said, turning to go to his room.

"Hey Misa. Nice costume." Matt said, standing up to give the blonde girl a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks. Looks good on me, right?" she winked, twirling around. Her costume was, surprise surprise, a sexy bunny in size XXXS.

"You look hot, Misa." the redhead smirked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A rocker chick. I lost a bet to Mello." he pouted.

"It suits you." Misa said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Hey Misa. Nice costume." Mello said sarcastically, but Misa didn't get it.

"Thanks! I like yours!" she said, smiling wide. Mello smirked.

"I do look hot, no?" he said, looking at his reflection in a nearby mirror. He wore skin tight black jeans with an open black vest and a red cape. His eyes were outlined in heavy black, and fangs hung from his canines.

"Damn, Mel. All the girls are gonna chase after you." Matt winked.

"Just chicks? I'm sure I can get a few guys." Mello said, licking his slightly red lips.

"So we are all here. Lovely." L said as he walked out of Light's room, said brunette behind him with a pissed expression.

"I love the costumes, guys." Matt said between laughs. L was dressed like a cop, with the police hat, uniform (a little bit tighter then the insomniac would have preferred) and a chain connecting him to his prisoner, Light. Light wore an orange jumpsuit, and a very annoyed expression.

"It's for Halloween, Light. No one will think that it's weird." Misa assured, a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks." grumbled the Asian.

"NEAR, get your ass here now!" Mello yelled, pounding on the albino's door.

"Fuck you, Mello." Near glared as he stepped out of his room in a white dress and flats, and two white ears in his hair.

"You look cute." Misa said, laughing.

"Yeah, it suits you." Matt agreed.

"Let's just go." he said, waving bye to Gevanni and Mikami as the group exited the dorm.

* * *

"Whoa, a limo!" Matt gasped, staring at the car in awe.

"Yeah, get your asses in." the blond smirked, as the others piled in the car.

"You know where to go." Mello commanded, leaning back on the black leather seats.

"Oh, by the way L, Near, Mello and I got you a present." Matt said, smiling at the older boy.

"You knew it was my birthday?" L asked, his head tilting to the side.

"Light won't stop talking about it." Near said, as Mello rummaged around in his bag for the present. The three youngest boys put on devilish smiles as they handed the present to L.

"You...how the hell did you get your hands on this?" the black haired boy asked, inspecting a tube of heated lube in interest. Light, on the other hand, slunk down a bit, cheeks bright red.

"We have our ways." Matt said, laughing. "Just something for you and Light."

"There is a girl in this car! You shouldn't show her such crude things! " Light glared, "And besides, how did you know I was a masochist?" he muttered under his breath.

"It's obvious." Matt said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"You even included a yaoi paddle?" the oldest asked, smirking.

"You are not testing that thing out now." the brown haired boy said, pouting.

"It is my birthday, so I will later. You still haven't given me my present, Light-kun." L said, leaning to the side to nip Light's ears.

"Can we please turn the foreplay off until we get to the club?" Near asked, looking at the two in boredom.

"Umm, what exactly is this Club Neon?" Misa asked, turning her head to Mello.

"Right, you haven't been here long. Neon is an exclusive club that takes months to get in. Unless you know the manager." the blond smirked. "Since I'm really tight with the manager, we're in shit free. We can get fucking wasted, and fucking do whatever we want."

"Awesome." she smiled, wrapping her arms around Matt's arm, and cuddling with his arm.

"And for you two, you can fuck in a private booth."

"Thank you." L said, licking his lips seductively while looking at Light. Said boy blushed, and crossed one leg over the other.

"Keep it in your pants for 3 more minutes." Near said, as the group exited the limo and approached the bouncer.

"Mello Keehl and friends." the blond smirked, as the bouncer nodded, and the group entered.

"Mello, I was wondering when you'd show up." Rod said as he walked up to the blond, patting him on the shoulder.

"We got here when we could, Rod. So, where's the booze, and where can the two rabbits fuck?"

"VIP rooms upstairs, bars to the right and near the DJ booth. If you want, I can get some girls." the muscled man winked, and Mello dismissed the last comment with a wave of his hand.

"We can fucking get our own fuck, man." he smirked, grabbing Matt's wrist and Near's leading them to the bar. Misa held on to the redhead's other arm.

"Okay, when the two horny fucks get back, we'll toast L's birthday with some champagne. But now, order away." the blond commanded, ordering himself a vodka with cranberries. Matt ordered the same, and both boys leaned back against the bar.

"C'mon, Near, order something." Matt said, looking at the sheep-boy.

"I never drank before." Near said, looking at the menu.

"A beer for him, then." the redhead called to the bartender. "What about you, honey?" he asked Misa.

"A Cosmopolitan." she said, sipping her drink when it arrived.

"I'm going dancing." Mello announced, as he stood up, and made his way to the mass of moving bodies gyrating on the dance floor.

"Matt, is it just me, or does Mello come across as a playboy?" Misa asked, ordering a light beer.

"I don't know. We never had any conversations about his past or my past relationships. I don't even know his orientation." Matt admitted, and he turned his attention to the white haired boy beside him. "Hey Near, you knew Mello for a long time, right?"

"Since we were six." he said, turning his body to the red head. "Why?"

"Did Mello have any past relationships? Misa thinks he's a playboy."

"Mello and I aren't friends, but he has had one major relationship in the past. And numerous flings." the boy said in a monotone.

"Tell me something else, is Mello gay?" Misa asked quickly, her hazel eyes meeting with steel cold blue.

"Take a look on the dance floor, and answer that for yourself, Misa."

All three turned their attention to the blond, who was now grinding his ass to an older man's cock. The older's arms roamed the vampire's body, before Mello turned around, pressing his lips to the other's in a hungry kiss.

"That answers that." Matt said with a shrug, ordering another beer. "Hey, Misa, you wanna dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" the blonde jumped up, a big smile on her face as her boyfriend pulled her to the dance floor. Near sighed as he was left alone, and turned to the bartender.

"Another beer." he ordered.

"Sure thing, Miss." the bartender smiled, grabbing a Guinness from the fridge behind him.

"I'm a guy. I lost a bet to a certain blond bastard." he glared, grabbing the beer, and stood up, intent on going to the other bar.

* * *

"Mm, Liigghhttt." L moaned, bucking his hips as the younger teasingly licked the underside of his throbbing length. "Don't fucking tease." he groaned, pulling on auburn tresses.

"You deserve it, for making me wear this embarrassing costume." Another slow lick. "And for whipping me with that paddle." he leaned up, and stroked the older.

"It's my birthday, Raito, or did you forget? You promised me I can do whatever I wanted on my birthday, when I let you take me last February."

"And me sucking you off in a semi-private room in a club that smells like drugs and sex isn't good enough for you?"

"Less talking, more sucking." L moaned, pushing Light down so the older was straddling him. L smirked, his hands wondering Light's body, occasionally pinching and pulling at the skin and nipples.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, L?" the Japanese whispered seductively, and the other licked his lips, turning around so his dick was right above Light's awaiting mouth.

"Oh, and don't forget to swallow." L winked, before he took Light in his mouth, licking and sucking as his prisoner moaned, and took the other's member deep in his throat.

"Silly L, I always swallow." Light groaned as he felt that sinful tongue probing his entrance.

"Then please do. I'm not getting any softer."

"You are a horny, horny man, Lawliet."

"And you aren't complaining, Yagami."

Light pushed L off of him before climbing between his legs, and deep-throating him. It didn't take long for L to cum with a loud moan of "Ahhhh, Liigghhttt."

"Happy Birthday, L." Light smiled as he leaned forward, heated chests brushing against each other as the two shared a sloppy kiss. L reached his hand between Light's legs, pumping the other's length.

"Mmm, Llllllllllll, I'm gonnaaa -aaahhhh- c-cum!" Light moaned, and L smirked, finishing his boyfriend off with his mouth.

"You are very sexy naked and flushing, Light." L said, kissing the other's lips.

"And you are sexy all the time." Light whispered against the black haired boy's neck.

"We should rejoin the others. We still need to get shit faced." L winked as he stood up and got dressed. "Oh, and Light?"

"Yes, L?"

"Be prepared for a few more rounds later."

"The others won't let us fuck in the dorm, L."

"Who said anything about a dorm?"

"I am not getting fucked on this whatever the hell this is!" Light glared, stomping his foot.

"I meant, I am taking you to a hotel room." L winked, and kissed the brunette's temple. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Thanks for an amazing birthday." The black haired boy smiled, hugging Light from behind.

"My pleasure."

"And mine's too."

"Stop talking dirty before I get hard again." Light blushed.

"You'll need that later." Light could almost hear the seductive smirk in L's voice.

"Let's go."

* * *

"There you two sluts are!" Mello yelled as he stood up from the bar, a little tipsy as he clutched to the chair to regain his balance.

"A slut is someone who dresses skimpy and engages in promiscuous sex. We are not sluts, since we dress modestly and only fuck each other." L smirked, as he sat in a chair and ordered a strong tequila.

"Shut up, smartass." the blond stuck his tongue out.

"Be respectful to your senpais, Mello."

"Whatever, let's just drink!" Light said, and ordered a strong drink too.

"Maatttyyy you are so fucking haaawwwtttt." Misa giggled, wrapping her arms around her slightly less drunk boyfriend.

"You're sexier, babe." he said, pressing their lips together in a heated, drunk kiss. Near threw a napkin at them, and the two disconnected to glare at the white haired boy.

"How about we get some champagne for L's birthday before everyone runs off doing what the hell ever." he said, and turned around to call the bartender. "A bottle of champagne."

"Thanks." Mello said as he was poured a cup. The bartender poured the group a cup of the expensive alcohol, and left out back.

"Happy birthday, L!" Light shouted, and everyone clinked their glasses together in celebration.

"Cheers!" they echoed, before they downed the sparkling wine.

"Hey, Matt, can I talk to you for a second?" Light asked a half hour later, when the redhead and the blonde returned to the bar.

"Yeah, man?"

"I think you should take Misa home." the brunette said seriously.

"Why?" Matt's drunk brain tried to process the information.

"Dude, she can't hold her liquor, look how drunk she is!" Light explained, taking a gulp of his vodka.

"She'll stay over for the night. No way am I suicidal enough to send her to Tokyo Dorms, not with fucking security. She's still underaged!" Matt's mind caught up with the conversation.

"She's 19. She's legal." the older said, sighing.

"But still, think about it, Light. You're a fucking genius. A hot, drunk girl alone at night? Even if she is in her room, there are freaks like Higuchi living in her dorm."

"Eww, phedo. Okay, but no sex."

"You and L keep that in mind." Matt said seriously.

"Ah, but we aren't going home." the Asian smirked.

"Hot sex in a hotel?" the redhead wagged his eyebrows, and the Japanese blushed red.

"We're celebrating his 19th birthday." Light explained.

"He just turned nineteen?" Matt asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

* * *

Near sighed as he observed the slowly diminishing crowd. The clock on the nearby wall showed 2am, and Mello had mentioned to him the club closed at 3.

Turning his head to the dance floor, he watched as his friends grinded in drunk movement. He quickly turned his head away from L and Light, and instead turned his eyes on Misa and Matt. The redhead's wife beater was clinging to his chest, and his hips pressed against Misa's in such a way, that Near turned his attention away quickly, taking a deep breath.

It was no secret the redhead was sexy. Alot of girls had stared at him when he walked in with Misa, glaring at the blonde in jealousy.

"Hey Near." Mello said, sliding into a chair beside the white haired boy.

"Why aren't you dancing, Mello?" he asked curiously.

"No more sexy guys. Just the cradle robbers."

"I see. Beer?" he offered, sliding the half full bottle over to Mello.

"Don't mind if I do." Mello said, taking a sip from the bottle. "I noticed you looking at Matt."

"You got a problem with that?" Near glared.

"No, you just don't stand a chance."

"And why is that, Mello?"

"Because, Near, he is straight. See how he's with that slut Misa?"

"He could be bi."

"You know I have a gaydar, Near. And that guy is 100% cunt only."

"Why do you care so much then, Mello?"

"He is my friend. I don't want him to end up with crap."

"Listen, Mihael, the past is the past. I'm not a crap boyfriend like you think I am." Near said, looking Mello deep in the eyes. No one ever used his real name, unless they were implying something important. Like now.

"I never said that you are a crap boyfriend, Nate. Just, I think he deserves better then Misa. Or you, for that matter." Mihael said, eyes still locked with Near's.

"Like who, yourself, perhaps?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"I don't have feelings for Matt other then friendship. I already fucked up a friendship because of a crush." He said, turning his head towards the beer bottle, finishing it in a quick chug.

"You said so yourself, the past is the past, Mello. I also don't think you are a suitable candidate for Matt." Near said,

"You know what, Near, we could sit here and argue all evening, but the truth still remains set in stone. He is straight."

"At least we know he isn't a homophobe. Living in our dorm, and also, when Misa asked if you were gay, which I replied you are, he reacted with a calm shrug." Near said evenly.

"Just because he is open minded doesn't mean he is willing to experiment." Mello sighed again. Bad memories he kept suppressed flooded to the surface of his thoughts again. "We should get going. All this booze is making me fucking weepy."

"It is late. We don't want Gevanni and Mikami to worry."

"C'mon, let's pull Matt and Misa apart so we can get going."

* * *

"So, -hic- Misa, I guess you're staying in my room tonight, babe." Matt giggled as he led the tipsy blonde to his room.

"You got anything for me to sleep in?" she laughed, and fell on the bed.

"Here." the redhead tossed her one of his clean striped shirts, before he went looking for his own clothes. By the time he returned from a quick shower, Misa was already deep asleep.

"Goodnight, honey." he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before falling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

Mello sighed as he leaned his head against his pillow, sighing as he closed his eyes. Why the hell did he say all that stuff to Near, of all people? L and Light were fine, but Near, that was a different story.

He sighed as he rolled over. _'Damn, that sheep is so fucking manipulative when he wants to be.'_ he thought, as he looked at the ceiling. _'Why the hell should he even care about my feelings for Matt? Who is straight in every way. Damn Near, I swear if you tell Matt anything about my past, I'll fucking kill you, sheep fuck.'_

"Dear God, I wish I won't mess up things between myself and Matt." and he was asleep without another thought.

* * *

A/N:

You all may hate me now, but I swear the next chapter will make up for the het in this one ;)

And yes, when I thought of Misa's costume, that quote from Mean Girls just popped in there too ^^ And I had to make someone say it, why not Mikami? ^^;

The LxLight was unplanned, by the way. That part just wrote itself. -mumbles under breath- Damn horny rabbits

Holy shit this chapter is long. About the length of 2 regular chapters put together. But, I couldn't break this chapter up, since it leads right into the main climax. Which, I will update soon ^^

-Pika xx


	14. Crashing

**University Life**

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Death Note is the day that Near wears a pink tutu, and does the caramelldansen. On public television. Since that has not happened yet, I sadly do not own Death Note.

**Warnings: **Language, shonen-ai.

**Timeline:** November 1st, 11 am

Yes, yes. Guess who is still alive? And not grounded anymore. To put it lightly, alot of shit happened these past few months(Like, by alot, I mean elephant shit alot), so I'm very sorry that my fandom life was on the back burner. I'm still interested in this story, and updating when I can. Since I'm on vacay now, I will update :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Crashing**

Mikami was not in a good mood. he was woken up from his deep sleep at 2 am when everyone decided to come home. And he was having the most precious dream of Light, handcuffs, and whipped cream.

Sighing, he helped himself to another cup of coffee. Gevanni had left earlier to go grocery shopping, and he was stuck alone, watching the news. On the bright side, the temperature was abnormally high for late fall.

"Is anyone awake here?" L asked as he walked in through the door, Light behind him with a tired expression.

**"**I am." Mikami said with a yawn, looking up at L and Light from the couch.

"What about the party animals?"

"Misa hasn't left yet, so I'm sure she and Matt are asleep." Mikami smiled as Light sat down beside him. "Near and Mello too. They came home damn late last night."

"Okay, then." Light yawned, leaning his head against L's shoulder. Mikami gave L an annoyed glare, that L returned.

* * *

"Hnn..." Misa moaned slightly as she opened her eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight streaming in through the blinds. She looked over at her sleeping boyfriend, a small smile spreading on her face.

"Aww, you're cute when you're asleep." she giggled, looking at Matt. He was dead asleep, a peaceful smile on his face.

Standing up, she stretched her arms and legs, twirling her torso around. She quickly gathered a towel, her clothes, and a toothbrush that Gevanni left sometime during the night.

Sighing as the headache hit her, she slowly made her way to the showers, closing the door to Matt's room behind her.

* * *

"Good morning Light! Hey L~!" Misa greeted with a smile as she entered the living area.

"Hey Misa, I see you slept over." L said, taking a chug of the chocolate milk he had poured himself a few minutes prior.

"I did. Oww, you have any Advil for this headache?" she asked, leaning against the counter. She had plopped her stuff down on the counter, and looked around for a glass of water.

"Yeah, here." Light said, reaching into the medicine cabinet to pull out the bottle of pills. L sighed in annoyance as he watched his boyfriend pour a glass of water and hand two pills to the blonde.

"Thanks, Light~!" Misa smiled, gulping the pills down. "I better go take my shower before Matty wakes up! See you~!"

"How can she be so fucking bubbly with a hangover?" L asked, washing out his empty glass.

"That is a mystery in itself." Light yawned, sitting on a chair.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you up late last night?" the black haired boy asked with a perverse grin.

"Fuck yeah you did." the younger sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Your stamina scares me at times, L."

"Haha, you weren't complaining last night." L winked, moving closer to sit on Light's lap.

"I thought we had enough of this last night, L." he groaned, attempting to push the other off.

"Oi, I do not wanna see a continuation of last night, thank you very fucking much." Mello sighed as he walked into the room, grabbing a cup and pouring the remains of the chocolate milk in it.

"Good morning Mello. Nice to see you in a good mood." Light commented dryly.

"Fuck you." The blonde flipped him off, glaring.

"I did last night." The oldest winked.

"Too much fucking info." groaned Mello as he sat down beside the couple. "What time is it, anyways?"

"Eleven thirty." L said, pouring himself coffee.

"Already? Hey, is Near awake?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Really? I thought he would be up and annoying at this time. Better go wake him up."

* * *

The redhead stirred, moving about a bit before he opened his eyes.

Green eyes hazily looked around, as he blinked a few times. "Where are my goggles?" he muttered, groping around for them.

"Hey, Matty, you awake?" the blond asked quietly , walking in the room and closing the door

The redhead turned, smiling as he saw a blonde blob. "Hey honey." he muttered, his voice husky with sleep.

The blond approached the bed, leaning over him. Smiling, Matt grabbed the shape, pulling it close to him.

"Last night was fun, wasn't it?" and with that, he pressed his lips against the other's.

* * *

Mello was shocked. First he came in to wake the redhead up, and now, he was trapped against his body, their lips connected.

_'This is bad. He's dating Misa.'_ Mello thought, before Matt's tongue invaded his mouth.

_'Oh, fuck it. When's the next time I get to make out with him?'_ Smirking into the kiss, the blond grabbed the other's red locks, yanking them as he pulled Matt into a deeper kiss.

They broke for air, before their lips connected again. Matt's hands settled on Mello's waist, pulling him even closer.

The blonde groaned at the contact, reaching a hand down to stroke the redhead's thigh. He felt a familiar hardness on his own leg.

* * *

Matt nearly moaned as the make-out got deeper. What has gotten into Misa?

Their kisses were usually light, flirtatious. Sweet, innocent. The ones that looked passionate, but were light hearted.

But this one, was something else. He could feel all the blood rushing lower, as he willed it not to. Pushing the other away for a second to catch his breath, he felt himself being pushed down, and to the side.

"Dammit." he grunted, as he felt a hand on his thigh.

* * *

Mello's eyes remained closed as he pressed himself more against the other. A thought crossed his mind if Matt knew that it was him that he was making out with, not Misa.

"Fuck." he muttered himself, barely audible against their beating hearts, and pants.

"Dammit." Matt muttered again, yanking Mello's locks to bring their faces to connect together again.

The blond felt hands settle on his hips, and press them against his partner's.

* * *

Misa hummed to herself as she stepped out of the shower, smiling to herself.

"Good morning, Misa." Near called, looking at the blonde.

"Hey Near." she greeted, walking past him to Matt's room.

"Hey, Misa, would you like some breakfast?" Light asked, pointing towards some fruits.

"No thank you, I'll eat with Matty later." She said, giggling to herself.

* * *

"No thank you, I'll eat with Matty later."

Matt's eyes snapped open, pushing Mello away. Groping madly, he pulled on his goggles.

Instead of seeing the face of his girlfriend, the face of a confused Mello looked back at him.

"Mello, what the fuck, man?" the redhead asked, eyes wide. "Shit, shit, shit. You gotta get away, if she sees us, dammit."

"Matt? What the...?" Mello blinked, getting his thoughts together. "Jesus!"

"Good morning, Matty~!" Misa's voice interrupted the quietness.

"Hey Misa." the youngest said, faking a large smile.

"Mornin'." Mello half-heartedly waved, standing up. "I was just waking Matty up. I'll see you two in a few."

"I'll leave you to clean up, Matty." Misa smiled, bouncing out of the room after Mello. "I'm a bit hungry, so wanna go by a cafe later?"

"Sure, sure. Let me get a headache pill and some coffee." he said, fake smile still on his face.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself when the door closed.

It wasn't like kissing Mello was bad, just...he liked it.

Matt groaned as he stood up, and looked in his reflection. "Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck." he grumbled, getting dressed.

* * *

"Hey, L, have you noticed something between Matt and Mello?" Near whispered, looking at the older.

"Hmm, yes." Light nodded, sneakily looking at the two blondes and redhead sitting on the couch.

Mello was talking to Mikami, who he never spoke to if he could help it.

Matt was stuffing cereal in his mouth, while Misa was rambling on about pointless nothings.

"Well, Matty and I are off now!" Misa called a few minutes later, jumping up as the two left.

"See you in a few." Matt called to L, Light and Near.

"Hey, Mel, did something happen between you and Matt?" L asked, sitting beside the blond.

"NO!" he glared, pouting.

"What happened?" L asked, motioning for Light, Near and Mikami to leave them alone.

"A misunderstanding." Mello muttered, sighing. "Matt thought I was Misa."

"Ahh, that's why you left his room in such a hurry." The older said mostly to himself.

"Maybe." he turned away, resting his head on the arm of his couch.

"Mello." L said, reaching a hand out to comfort the blond.

"L. I know what you're gonna say, and I don't wanna hear it. Fuck off. I know that he's with Misa, and I should've pushed him away, but fuckdammit, when else would I ever get the chance to make out with him?" Mello sighed again, looking over to face L.

"You like him, don't you?" The black haired boy asked gently.

"I might." The younger blushed slightly, looking down.

"I saw what happened yesterday, Mel. Trust me, you like him. Now, be a good boy, and don't try to jump in his pants before he is ready." L gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, L. And, go fuck yourself." Mello smiled, and stood up, punching the other in the shoulder playfully.

"I have Light for that." winked L.

"Stop talking about fucking Light, goddammit!" The blond snapped, walking past him, and grabbing Near by the wrist.

"Let's go, sheep, I need fucking chocolate., and someone to make sure I don't fucking cut a bitch before I get some." he said, and Near followed him out, slightly surprised.

* * *

"Hey, Misa, I need to tell you something." the redhead said, sitting down beside her on the edge of a fountain.

"Me too, Matty." Misa said, looking at him.

"You first." Matt said, smiling at her.

"I...I want to break up." she said.

"Me too." he nodded, and took her hand. "Listen, Misa, I know you did this to get to Light, but I'm sorry, I can't..."

"Let me finish. Matty, I saw L and Light together. It made me think...they are truly happy and in love. I may seem like a slut, but I'm not a home wrecker." She said, smiling slightly as she looked around them

"So, mutual break-up?" Matt laughed, hugging her.

"Mutual break-up." Misa agreed, hugging him back and giving him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

"So, what happened to you and Misa?" Light asked, leaning against the wall of the dorm.

"We broke up." Matt shrugged.

"Why?" The brunette asked, rubbing at his eyes

"Mutual break-up. We just...lost interest." The younger explained

"I see." Light nodded

"Yeah." Matt faked a smile

"Oh, Matt, BB invited us over to London for Winter Break. You wanna go?" the other informed.

"Hell yeah I do!" He said, smiling for real at the thought of L's brother.

"Cool, mind telling Mello and Near?" Light asked, giving Matt a pat on the shoulder as he walked past him outside.

"Sure. No problemo." Matt said, smiling to cover up his nervousness.

* * *

Sender: Matt

To: Near

_Yoo, Near. listen, L invited us 2 see B in London. U in?_

"Hey, Mello, apparently we are going to London over break." Near said, snapping his phone shut.

"Really?" the blond asked, looking up form his hot chocolate.

"Matt just texted me." the younger said, watching as Mello's face changed.

"I see." he muttered.

"I don't mean to butt into your affairs, but Mello, that was a brave move you did." Near said, grey eyes meeting blue

"Whatever. Drop it, sheep." Blue eyes turned icy.

"Fine, fine." Near said, shrugging.

* * *

"Hey, B, it's Light. We're gonna be in London for Break, thank you for inviting us! Oh, and L says hi too!" B smiled as he listened to the voicemail.

"A, we are expecting guests for Break."

* * *

A/N:e

Well, I hope the Mello/Matt is enough so you won't be mad at me for my hiatus. Ha...ha...ha...? -nervously laughs- Oh, c'mon people, I even made Matt and Misa break up! What more can you ask for?

I'll try to update faster, Fine, fine. I'll try.


End file.
